A Bussines Proposal
by glass-jasmine
Summary: Eriol H. Wants to divorce his wife. Needs the help of his handsome and distant friend to conquer his plans. Syaoran din t know what to wait of his assignment, until he meets her and then things get complicated when he start to know her. S&S T&E. Final Ch.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Business Proposal**_

_**Written by Glass Jasmine. **_

_**This story is rated M for its content and language and is not suitable for children. **_

_**Based on the characters portrayed in Card Captor Sakura by Clamp**_

_**1. The proposal. **_

"_You have to do something"_ Said the beautiful woman the night before after one of their many sexuals encounters that put the woman beside him in a pedestal. "Were not getting any younger and she is in our way to be perfectly happy" she added with a sassy voice.

"_I will solve it. Don't you worry_" he remembers saying to her before he devours again her fine lips and small but volcanic body.

The 34 year old man was sitting comfortable in the interior of the fancy restaurant waiting for his date. He never thought ten years before that he would come to this measure to put and end to his marriage: but he needed to be over before his new bride to be and future wife, will irritate and put and end to his three year affair.

His blue eyes, bright and meticulous were looking distract just about around while he waited patient glancing at his Rolex. A wealthy man like him was no concern for being stood up by his appointment.

He ordered ten minutes before a bottle of the best scotch when he saw the man he was about to be interviewed with. Profound brown eyes, brown and intense hair. Handsome as many he knew but there was something in the attitude of his only single and uncommitted cousin that made him somehow interesting to his women and countless lovers trough the years.

"Thank you for meeting me here" Said Hiragizawa in a please and calmed voice. Shake hands with his long distance cousin to say "I am glad to see you. You look well"

"I could tell you the same" say Syaoran Li very serious. Eriol smiled at him and took a drink of his scotch "But you call caught me by surprise: "Come to London. Bring your attitude and no wife"- paraphrasing the explanation made by his British/Japanese cousin "but not another explanation whatsoever"

"I understand that you feeling intrigued by all this."

"Indeed I am. But tell me already what this… all this mistery is you bringing upon"

"Don't want something to drink first?" Invited his relative.

"I don't drink. You know that" said firmly looking at him serious. Eriol nodded his head.

"Pardon me, I forgot. Since you father and mother were killed by that drunk driver. I forget sometimes that not everyone share drinks socially"

"Don't sentence me. I don't drink and period. What do you want?" Eriol notices how upset his commentary put his best friend and relative.

"I'll tell you briefly what I want. And then you take a decision of what will you want to do: If you will help me or desert me. But that is entirely up to you" Did a small pause to take another drink and asked. "Do you remember my wife?"

"Barely" He says severe.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you never meet her. I sometimes forget that you dint came to my wedding"

"And I never received an invitation later to have dinner with you two"

"That's has to do with the lazy attitude you acquired trough the years: if I recall correctly you thought you were inlove with that little cheerleader and eloping with her, remember?"

"Barely" He answers unconfortable.

Eriol laugh to his attitude "Despite you memory, I remember you getting away with a new girl every week by that time. When I told you I was getting married to Sakura, you said it was a death sentence. I remember that moment I interrupt you getting laid with some woman when I came with the news"

"You dont have to commit to get away with women or getting them to your bed" Said firmly and added "I still dont get the whole point of marriage"

"That was your way to play with women. Still is, no?"

"We shared the same talent. I remember once upon a time when you dint believed in wedding vows either"

"Yes and I use it sometime. Then I got tired. Meet Tomoyo she dumped me and then I married Sakura. But Ey that's me"

"Don't blame me for having sex appeal" Syaoran smiles lightly and Eriol smiles back.

"That sex appeal will come handy with time. But let me finish first before we go through memory lane again. The point is that something about you makes women irresistible. I don't know what is exactly. But all women fall of your feet"

"You keep me clueless in what do you want" Said Li firmly.

"You'll see: I want the divorce. I want to divorce my wife"

"I'm sorry man. I dint know things go that bad" he said feeling a bit sorry for him.

"You are mistaken" Said smiling widely. "Things go somehow great for me: She is almost the perfect wife. That is the problem" Syaoran grinned to his response to hi added "Beautiful, smart but reliable. See my problem?"

"You never conform to reliable?"

"Is worst than that. I am crazy about a woman in particular. We have a couple of years in the most intense and passionate relationship. Is a new day for me in this affair and I don't want to continue my marriage.

"Why?"

"Because is a messy and complicated thing. I am afraid for anyone who sees me with my beautiful girl and go tell Sakura. Besides I proposed to this girl and I want to end up my marriage"

"I still don't get it. Why do you need to be confessing about?"

"This is not a confession Li. The prenuptial we signed before we got married. If I get caught up cheating on her, I have to pay her almost two million pounds. That is almost four million dollars"

"Then what about it? Ask for a divorce." Said Syaoran, surprise for the narrow mind of his relative. He couldn't think about this before?

"Sakura doesn't believe in divorce"

"You're mocking me?" asked surprise.

"No. I'm not. I made a mistake marrying her. I was already in love with my lover and that is Tomoyo. But she left me and moved to Tokyo. I met Sakura about three months later and five after, I proposed. But I was a committed person despite the fact that I still loved my beautiful Tomoyo. Now, if Sakura even considered divorce I will still have to pay a million pounds".

Syaoran glanced around looking for a familiar face, finding none. He almost understand the problem Eriol was in. married to someone he dint love… and wanted to get out of the marriage at any price.

"I am willing to pay anything to get out of it… in an affordable price of course… not a million but half a million would be nice"

"I don't get it. Offer her the half a million. Get an agreement and solve it like adults Eriol"

"The problem is that I don't want to… I mean… I have the money. But the feeling of cheating first at Sakura and now, not giving her the amount agreed in the prenuptial is criminal. And Sakura would never accept the money."

"I don't get it. I mean isn't this girl you are sleeping with, worthy all of this? Even facing with the truth to your wife?"

Eriol smiled thinking in the passionate attitude of Tomoyo in bed and out of it and couldn't think in someone so like him.

"Yes she is worthy. But not for getting almost in bankrupt for it. She is used to expensive gifts, dinners and parties. She wouldn't agreed to be married to a poor man"

"Then, what is it that you want? I still don't get what I am doing here…"

"Oh dear cousin is easy: I want you to seduce Sakura… take her to your bed and she cheat on me first" Smiling widely like it is the most honorary thing to do for him. "If that happens… I don't get to pay prenup"

"You are mocking me Eriol Hiragizawa" Said Syaoran surprise to his proposal. "Take _your wife_ to bed? Are you crazy?"

"Only in love of Tomoyo my dear friend" Eriol saw his surprise look and also not convinced so he added "She wouldn't have to pay me anything. I will pass alimony monthly for five years but never four million or two million pounds, not even a million. At least I will pass her twenty five thousand pounds at year for five years. You have my word"

"You are crazy man. Totally nuts"

"I will pay you two hundred thousand pounds" He said shocking his cousin. "For one night enough time to get prove that Sakura cheated on me with you. Only one night man… one passionate night if you play your cards wisely. Believe me… Sakura will make the best experience if I remember your talents with women like her"

"Women how exactly are what you mean?"

"Boring house wifes Syaoran. At first Sakura was a passionate woman. But with time, she got boring and so conventional."

Syaoran lift his eyebrows and Eriol smiled at him. "One hundred thousand pounds" Said firmly. "In cash"

"Excellent"

"How is exactly that you want to play this Hiragizawa? Will you introduce me or will be an inadvertent encounter?"

"Will be talking in a day or two" Said Hiragizawa drinking up his scotch. "You're doing to me an enormous favor"

"Maybe. But I still don't understand you man: I had ever met your wife… but I remember Daidouji Tomoyo. She was a slut with almost every guy in college. And you know it"

"What can I say? Tomoyo and Sakura are cousins." He explained surprising at Syaoran. "Wasn't in our wedding – thanks to the personal issue to be his boyfriend at first- but she is almost as pretty as Tomoyo… you wont be disappointed Li. I assure you."

_**---------------------- To be continued. **_

_**Hi everyone! Is me!!!! I am back! Like many of you notices, this is the new adventure I am involved with: what will be the cost to Syaoran to seduce his cousin wife? This is the mission brought by Eriol to Li life. Thank you in advance for your support and I really hope you like this first chapter.**_

_**Now the usual warning: this chapter was very soft but next time things heat up: Eriol and Tomoyo will show how similar they are alike and will not be appropriate for children. Also, Syaoran and Eriol, helped by Tomoyo combined their brains to plan the perfect encounter of Sakura and Li. How and what will happen? **_

_**Ill be awaiting your comments. I am sorry in advance if you found grammatical errors. English is not my first or second language and I am still learning. But any commentaries don't doubt to pass it onto me. See ya in a next update. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Happiness is overrated

_**A Business Proposal**_

_**Written by Glass Jasmine. **_

_**This story is rated M for its content and language and is not suitable for children. **_

_**Based on the characters portrayed in Card Captor Sakura by Clamp and there not mine. **_

_**Warning: This chapter will content lemon in high doses , explicit language and intercourse. If you don't like these types of stories, turn back now. **_

_**2. Happiness is overrated **_

It was a sunny twelve of October when the doorbell ranged in the three story manor know as the Hiragizawa residence. The maiden opened the door looking in front of her a very beautiful woman of plump eyes and long curly hair.

Dressed in a two pieces and perfectly make up Tomoyo Daidouji made her way to the foyer. "Evening ma'am" said the maid used to see the business woman in the house.

"Evening; where is Sakura?" Ask polite.

"Mrs. Hiragizawa is finishing getting dress. Want something to drink?" asked taking her coat and make their way towards the entrance of the living room.

"Yes. A scotch and straight please" She answers politely. The maiden went to search for her drink while Tomoyo glanced around the walls and paintings of the glamorous manor that her cousin lived with her husband. She looked at the picture of Eriol and Sakura wedding and grinned at her. If only Sakura knew that she wasn't the only woman in Eriol's life.

'Tomoyo" Said a voice behind her. "Glad you could come."

The woman getting close to her was as beautiful and young as her. They shared some resemblance but no too much. Sakura's green eyes were kind and shy sometimes. Tomoyo had some wisdom in her blue eyes that give you the feeling that she hid somehow of secret. And their differences dint ended up there.

The skin of Sakura had some gold shades while Tomoyo was pale as the moon. Sakura was somehow thin like Tomoyo but the woman named Daidouji had a voluptuous body in all the adequate places. Sakura was an independent woman for everything except her husband.

Having lived ten years alongside Eriol brought up some dependence that Tomoyo knew all about.

And Tomoyo knew all about it and their lives. She was sleeping with her husband.

"Thank you for having me" said her cousin innocently like three years that face will always fulfill her commit. It was easy making her believe that everything was all right with her marital lives.

"Is a pleasure" Said her naïve relative. Sakura escort her towards the couch in the family room "So how the charity event is is pulling out?"

"Fantastic: Couldn't ask for something more out of it: is coming her way. I have to thank your husband Sakura. This year, the collectors and bidders are more of his circle of friends… the funds will be bigger than previous years."

"I am Glad Tomoyo. Eriol doesn't say no to charity." Sakura says smiling a little bit.

"Is something wrong Sakura? You don't seem very happy"

"No. I mean… I am happy. The funds that will come out of it will help tons of families"

Tomoyo looked at her eyes to say "Is not that… you covering up with this charity event"

Sakura sighs hopeless looking the bright glow in her cousin face. "Tomoyo… are you happy?" Sounds worry asking her that.

"Happy?"

"Yes, Happy" Tomoyo put her glass in the table while Sakura added "You kept single despite the fact that you had so many men crawling to your feet. Even Eriol was among them. How did you know any time that any of them will not make you happy?"

"Oh Sakura! That's simple: most of them weren't my better half"

"Better half?"

"It's a guts instinct. I had met men so handsome, rich, and polite and also so many that their lives are tainted by wild nights that I had shared with some of them in the past"

"Tomoyo!" said speechless her friend and relative looking a bit stunned.

"What Sakura? I am thirty years old… you don't believe that I still a virgin, do you?" Says smiling vigorously adding to it "I had my share of lovers…" taking a zip of her drink "But I have someone…" Surprising Sakura "I will be his very soon"

"Really? That's fantastic" she says trying to sound enthusiastic. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

A silence fell upon them hearing only the gigantic clock in the foyer.

"Is possible" Tomoyo says joyful "Anyhow, I am waiting or I should say, we're waiting for the perfect moment for marriage"

"I Am glad for you Tomoyo" Sakura says happy and sighs again to add "Maybe you would be… truly happy"

"Marriage isn't the only way for a person to be happy. There are millions of ways for someone to be happy and doesn't mean to end up in the altar. Sakura you don't fool me: What's wrong?"

Sakura looks at her and remembers that Tomoyo has always being her confident. She can trust Tomoyo because from all the people around her she is her best friend "Is Eriol…. I have a bad feeling about Eriol, Tomoyo"

"How come?"

"He is coming very late at night. He says is business but two days ago I called to his office. He wasn't there… his secretary told me he got out pretty early. But…" She gulps before carry on "I called to his telephone and dints pick it up"

"Sakura… maybe it was out of reach… or turns it off"

"It wasn't neither of those thinks" she shakes her head and looks at Tomoyo "He came home very late… he wasn't the same… he is not the same from a long time. And a few nights ago came home with a smell of perfume…" Tomoyo looked at her friend waiting for her conclusion "It was a woman eau of toilette. An after bath cologne"

When Sakura looked at her for answers, Tomoyo simply said "I told you so a while ago that you were pulling back the inevitable Sakura. . . You are complaining about Eriol since two years ago … when was the last time since he touches you?"

Sakura turn crimson to her direct question and said "months ago" She gulps again to add "I talk to him a couple of weeks… we talked… and that came to subject… he said that is not his fault to have so much work and come home tired"

"Men don't need to use that excuse. That is the excuse of women!" sounded annoyed.

"I Know. I …. I don't know what to do… maybe… if we go away for a while… a second honey moon… things will change"

Tomoyo waited a moment or two to say "Sakura… I am so sorry that you are having trouble… but it could be that… Eriol maybe wants a divorce"

"No!" Said Sakura startling her friend and standing up "I would not divorce him…"

"Sakura…"

"No Tomoyo. I told you: I don't believe in divorce! My parents never divorced. Or Eriol's parents. A divorce means giving up all this. Ten years going under the sink. No! I would never give up. "

"But you are unhappy. He is unhappy" insisted her friend.

An uncomfortable silence fell on them. Sakura felt all the pain in the world in her head. But not in her heart.

Five years before, someone could tell her that there was no choice and had to divorce Eriol would have cried her eyes out.

"Maybe we are passing trough a difficult time. All marriages pass trough the same" said trying to sound optimist.

"No when you are so apart" Insists her supposed ´Friend´ while Sakura looked more hopeless. "I am his friend Sakura and yours too: you are not happy. And neither does him. If Eriol was happy, he wouldn't commit himself to his work completely"

"Or the other women"

"WE don't know that such woman or women exists"

"I have a strung gut feeling. And remember the women cologne in his shirt. And the postponing the fact that most of the couples we know already have children and we had none. But, he has said something to you? You said it: You are his best friend Tomoyo… Is he had told you something?"

"No" She answers quickly and adds to her web of lies "No. we hadn't spoken anything other than the charity. I had talked about this only to you. And I am worry about both of you"

Sakura sounded helplessly when she said "I don't know what to do. I want to talk to him. Really talk. But he doesn't have any time or doesn't want to talk" adds walking one side towards another of the room. "I am really scared"

"But Sakura… do you love him?"

"What??"

"I've only heard you today and previous days, telling me that you are worry. That he is not the same… but… do you love him?"

"I don't get you Tomoyo… what is it that you are telling me?"

"Sakura: you have been married for ten years. And you know him before Eriol and I almost got married."

"I Know. I know that you are more attached to him than me… I mean… you have a past. And that past together no less that maybe just maybe, he would tell you something that doesn't tell me. You know him more than anyone"

"Sakura… I made a mistake back then… I really was crazy about him but I got scared. Know you are worried to loose him. But…don't you think that keeping him to your side when he is unhappy is punishing him… or you. Maybe if you let go… you'll find someone more proper for you… maybe a chance to fall in love… again"

"Fall in love? Tomoyo, what are you saying? I am married"

"I know Sakura. I know. But that doesn't stop you to play to Eriol with the same card. I mean, meet someone"

"I can't believe that you are telling me this! I am not betraying Eriol"

"I am not telling you this so you could betray him or anything of the sort. I am telling you to give yourself a chance Sakura. You are a beautiful woman. You can have any man that came to you. And Eriol inst playing you fair for what you say"

"Maybe I am being paranoid"

"Now you are Paranoid? You are making excuses"

"I am not making excuses… Maybe I am. I mean, Eriol would never cheat on me"

"How is that?"

"Because of the prenup"

"What Prenup?"

"If Eriol cheats me, with a woman and I can prove it, I get his patrimony of four million pounds"

For the first time in many years Tomoyo was speechless. Finally when her voice recovers says "I … I dint knew that" her face was like someone had slapped her.

"Yes. I never told you?" Tomoyo nods and Sakura adds "It was a stupid prenup that his father made him add. He dint trust me"

"I can't believe this" Added her friend finishing up the drink in one swallow.

Sakura never made the connection about the sudden shock of her friend and the fact that the secret hid between Daidouji and Eriol was clearly the violation of that clause.

"Don't look so shocked. In this society anything like this happens" smiles Sakura. "Never the less I would never give him the reason for me to cheat on him. Or the excuse"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I would get nothing if I am the one cheating on him" smiling virtuously. "So… I am never even thinking in cheating on him. And it´s not for the money; is actually for the vows we made a long time ago"

"Good for you" Said Tomoyo very serious. "But that you say because you aren't in love. I bet that if someone will come to temp you in a way that Eriol haven't done, you will fall for it. Mark my words"

Sakura smiled and nodded "if you say so. I don't believe… You are okey? You look a little pale"

"It's the weather. You know: Raining one day, sunny and hot the next"

"I get what you say" Answers her friend "Maybe another drink"

"Yes but this time, fill to the border"

Sakura returned with her drink and restarted the subject of the charity event. Tomoyo leaded the conversation and then got to the point of the plan. "Everything goes according to plan. But I need a favor from you: your help"

"My help?"

"Yes. I have to ask for a favor… there is a friend of mine… well actually a friend of Eriol too as well, and he is in town. He doesn't know anything about charity but Eriol drag him into the business and now, he is here and Eriol doesn't know: He believes that will be seeing him in the event. He contacted me yesterday and I want to give him a surprise dinner… could be maybe here? "

"I don't get it… a surprise dinner?"

"Yes. It will make Eriol happy and will be a perfect opportunity to make him cooperate more in the event. He is his best friend... It will be very interesting to have this dinner here. Anyhow your house is bigger than my apartment and besides he is a powerful collector who will be an important asset in the auction. He is also an entrepreneur… and a collector of fine things too… very important in China. His contribution to the charity is unquestionable. "

"Well I don't know. That depends on Eriol… maybe I should ask him"

"Sakura: Li wants to surprise his old friend" Said Tomoyo with pleading eyes. "You know how men are. Eriol doesn't know that Li is here… is a surprise. And I want this man to have a really good impression."

"Really? Well they must be really good friends. But I don't believe I know this guy"

"The fact that you still don't know him is not a surprise. Li was a seductive man back in their days. In the past Li had almost a harem in China and here as well in the brief time he went to college with Eriol. I remember once upon a time when he appeared in a College party with three women at the same time. All three trying to gain his attention"

"That's a surprise" Sakura suppressing a laugh.

"That wasn't the shock Sakura: Eriol slept in the car because Li past the night with the three women in their dorm in campus" Sakura looked surprise. She couldn't image a man that conqueror to have the power to manipulate three women at the same time. "Believe me… Syaoran Li is not the man of back then… he is more focused"

"Don't tell me he left his running around for skirts"

"No. I believe that he is till a women's man. He is a flirtiest. But don't worry. I don't believe that he would try anything with you… not with Eriol so close and you being his wife" looking to Sakura's eyed. "Unless you want something to happen"

Sakura's face turns slightly red to her comment. "Tomoyo! I don't even know the man. And he is Eriol´s friend."

Tomoyo smiled slightly and begun the bored tale about the colors of the tablecloth reserved by Lady Macgoven and the incident between the daughter of Lord Reuben and the family's chauffeur when Sakura invited her to lunch with her.

But Tomoyo by that moment had all the information that she needed.

………………….

When the man with blue eyes knocked at the door waited a couple of minutes until the woman in the other sided opened up for him and then coming in and shutting the door with the foot. He lifts up the woman surrounded by his arms and kissed passionately in the mouth engaging suddenly his tongue with hers.

The woman moaned openly while the man struggled with her sassy lingerie getting letting loose the straps in her thighs that kept her black and almost seeing trough panties in place.

"I should say no" She moans against her lips and feeling the hot and caress hands struggle with the familiar hooks and straps. Eriol suddenly toss her against the wide couch were she receives more of her guests and Eriol had made his many countless times before.

"You had never have the power to do so" He says excited and Tomoyo starts to help him with his pants while moans for the warm breath of the man sucking her neck. "You are so warm" He grunts against her neck and looking for her hot mouth.

Tomoyo groans pleased for his attentions. Eriol searches with his hands her intimacy almost immediately that releases her from the inferior part of the lingerie. "OH ERIOL!" She sighs loudly arching her head back while the man's fingers make their way trough the moist cavity.

Despite of Tomoyo´s denial, the only thought of Eriol coming to her tonight, made her feels so horny that she was already prepared for this. Eriol traveled with his fingers and find quickly Tomoyo´s beating button: the sudden clutch by the fingers of the man made Tomoyo moan spirited just like Eriol liked.

The button in Tomoyo was warm, hard and thumping more energetically by the play of Eriols fingers in it.

"HMMMMM…. More…. ERIOL! MORE!" Tomoyo yelled by the play of Eriol fingers. Eriol continued to seduce her woman: Felt the warm sensation of Tomoyo quickly engaging her body for cum. "Close… OH ERIOL MORE PLEASE"

Tomoyo was shouting loud and clear and also spreading the most delightful scent of the splash after bath and the natural smell of her. When Eriol finally found the spot in Tomoyo insight the detonation in her body pleasing her lover made him feel complete.

When she returned to earth she found herself in the arms and under the man she loved. She smiled please murmuring "You dint tell me that being unfaithful to Sakura will cost you all"

Eriol's eyes looked at hers to answer "Do you mind?" while he curls her hair around his finger.

"Yes I care! You could loose everything in hands of Sakura! It's a risk"

"I am willing to take. For you"

Tomoyo crisped her lips in time to answer while she released from under him "But I'm not" putting the lingerie back on.

"What do you mean? I thought you love me"

"I do. But I am not a poor girl Eriol. And I will not support you after Sakura reunites the proof that you are sleeping with me!"

"Darling: I am very doubtful that Sakura will ever suspect about us" Coming close to her and grasping her around. "Sakura is very naïve" he says sucking up her neck. But all he could feel is the tension in the woman.

"Yeah right: Sakura already suspects about you."

"You are hallucinating"

"I was at your house today! Believe me: Sakura suspects. She founds traces of perfume in your clothes Eriol" She insists moving in front of him and crossing her arms. "You know that my mother give me my trust fund left by my father and doesn't speak to me. The money sometime will run out and I need some insurance. And I will marry you at the end. "

"Sounds to me that you are with me for my money"

"No. I love you for you money and for the way you and me are in the sack" Says ironically "But I love my comfortable life and I am not willing to leave it just because you screwed up"

Eriol looked at her for a moment in serious silence. "What do you propose then? I should hide?"

"From the time being, yes" she answers and he makes a displeased sound "Or until the divorce is final. I insist upon it. Then when everything is over, we can be together"

"Fine then. I will do everything you say" Eriol walks towards her to embrace her body around his arms and says "Well, If well going to be apart, is correct to send me with something worth of me to fill my empty nights"

"Ja ja. I don't think so: you should and try to sleep with your wife. That is one of the things that are making suspicious my little cousin"

"I have no desire to make love to Sakura" Answers Eriol "I love you. I can't make love to another woman with you in my head" ads kissing her in the corner of her lips and traveling down more and more stopping in the arch of her breast and making the woman tremble and moan in his grasp. "And you are always" he ads pushing her while he kisses her mouth. "I don't desire to put Sakura in heaven the way I love to do with you"

"That's the problem when you married her and … oh! ERIOL!" She says excited feeling his hands undress her quickly and ferociously.

When the man arrives to the manor the foyer is dark. But the voice in the beginning of the stairs warns him that her wife wasn't asleep like he toughs.

"Where had you been?" Asks coldly and angry.

"I told you that I got out with some clients to drink something. It got late"

"Are you sure that is the truth?"

"What other truth could be?"

"Other woman, perhaps"

"You are paranoid"

"I am being real. This afternoon I been able to think this trough" she says walking up to him "You haven't touch me in months. You came late and go early… you don't kiss me when you leave or when you come"

"Sorry for being preoccupied" He says sarcastically.

"Forget it!" Sakura says with a gasp and feeling a nod in her troath. "I can't talk to you anymore…!" started to walk away from him. "I don't know what we are doing together. I care for you…"

"You are right" Says Eriol hopeful.

"I am not giving up Eriol: I want this to work… us" She adds "I am planning a dinner for tomorrow… its starts at six… try to come early…"

"You think a dinner is the solution to our problems?"

"It's a beginning. Will come some people and will be a little gathering. Tomoyo between them"

"Tomoyo." Says Eriol grinning at Sakura "Sakura… this is our problem to solve: Don't need put in the top of the iceberg Tomoyo and some people that we know"

"Tell me another idea then, because I am running out of them: It's been months since we shared a passionate moment. You don't want to have a baby…"

"A baby doesn't solve our problems"

Sakura kept silent and added authoritarian. "Do this for me: come to the dinner tomorrow and when it's over, well talk…" walking up the stairs and said "Good night"

**----To be continued. ---**

**Hey everyone. After a long absence- asks my broken computer- I had been able to update finally this chapter two. Thank you some much for your patience, all your support and I hope this chapter will be in your favorites. I am sorry that I dint include much hot scenes but time was running out and I am saving the "Hot stuff" for the next chapter. **

**For chapter three: dinner in the Hiragizawa manor will come; Syaoran and Sakura will be introduced: By the mind of Daidouji and the alliance between them, Syaoran will know which strings to pull in order to seduce Sakura. Sakura will be shocked by the presence and actitude of the Chinese man and everything can happen in a marital bed, including the first of many encounters between one of these pairs. **

**Any comments, don't doubt to leave in my profile. Kisses all! **


	3. 3 A dinner like any other

A Business Proposal

_**A Business Proposal**_

_**Written by Glass Jasmine. **_

_**This story is rated M for its content and language and is not suitable for children. **_

_**Based on the characters portrayed in Card Captor Sakura by Clamp and there not mine. **_

_**Warning: This chapter will content explicit language. If you don't like these types of stories, turn back now. **_

_**3. A dinner like any other. **_

Sakura was inspecting the sparkled floors and silverware along de vast dinning table and suspected right there that wasn't a good idea to have that dinner that day.

Eriol dint bother to come home last night. Despite that Sakura paid no attention to that fact, he dint wanted to hide it.

"Tomoyo organized this thing for you… I had been arranging this event since yesterday and you were capable of not coming home last night!"

"I'm sorry. I know that you are angry… but …"

"But nothing Eriol…" raise her voice to say "if you don't love me, fine by me. But we are still married. Married! And I won't allow people talking behind my back that you are shaking up with someone else!"

"What makes you think that I'm doing so? I am not cheating on you darling. I am trying to tell you that I stay later on the office. It was too late and then…"

"Yes, yes… stay to sleep in it" Sakura said grinning at him. "But…"

"But nothing, sweetie. Trust me darling… I am not cheating on you" he stands up and kissed in her forehead, before he went to the bathroom.

Sakura shriek in despair thinking that her instinct wasn't fooling with her: Eriol have a lover and she wasn't crazy. But how to prove that he was fucking another woman? Eriol wasn't a fool. She already looked in his belongings everyone looking for clues. Dint found anything in his cell phone. Or his agenda. Nothing in everyplace she could think of.

But then it hit her… his office? Could be something in his office? But how get there without arousing any suspicion?

She thinks of every excuse probable to get into his office and neither was convincing enough. Later that evening the guest started to arrive in pairs and also singles. The list Tomoyo handed to her was extensive to forty guests… "Close relatives and friends…" Tomoyo knew the high society of London and Japan and dint doubt that every one of the guests had at least eight figures in their bank account.

As the guests arrived, and Sakura gave them the welcome in the home in once time to time, watched the clock in the foyer and concluded that Eriol was running late.

The night went along and almost twenty minutes later made Eriol his entrance to the living room. Almost every one of their guest already show up. Sakura came close to him saying "Tomoyo hasn't arrived yet. You are just as unpunctual as she is. But of course she always has to make an unforgettable entrance; I suspect that her dress for tonight cost a few thousand of pounds"

Eriol smiled to her comment and started to salute everyone there. Syaoran Li wasn't there yet. Sakura knew that because she dint knew him and everyone in that room she knew.

When the doorbell rang a woman in the service to the Hiragizawas, opens the door. The melodic voice of Tomoyo was heard in the room and everyone there clasp joyful to be in the same room as the beautiful Japanese.

As Sakura suspected, Tomoyo came in with a surprising two piece of a velvet corset against her pale skin and a skirt long and wide but gave her the look of a sexual symbol of a cover magazine or some kind of vampire's vixen. With red lips started to say hello to everyone and almost everyone dint notice the man that came in with her. Her washed hair played with the lights in the room and also de sparkly eyes of most of the male guest.

Sakura envied her. She has the capacity of quieting a full room of men and make them desired her. But not Sakura; she could barely keep them interested in looking at her for the second time. She knew that she wasn't object of desire for any man in that room. Not even, her own husband.

And then, she looked at the entrance and her eyes meet his. And she knew in that second, that something was off. Not with de newcomer, but with her.

Standing in the entrance was a man stunning and tall: brown hair messes up in his head. A white shirt fit perfectly to his body and black pants also black shoes finishes his looks. But was something in his smile small and masculine that made almost every woman in the room to gasp.

Including the hostess.

-"Eriol!" –Said Tomoyo saluting him and turning to the new comer. – "Do you remember who he is?" Said Tomoyo, playfully.

"Of course, Li! Syaoran Li! Good to see you" Said the host coming close and saluting him with enthusiasm. "This is a surprise. It's been a long time"

"Not as surprise I was for me to find Daidouji" Said Li "Is an honor being here"

"Please let me introduce you to my wife" Says turning to Sakura who studied him from the moment he came in to the room like other women present. "Sakura: this is my old friend, Li Syaoran, from Hong Kong. We went to college together. Li, my beautiful wife Sakura"

"Nice to meet you Sakura" he said with cordial tone of voice. "You can call me Syaoran. Like we are all friends" smiled lightly.

"Nice to meet you Li" said finally the Japanese.

"You have to apologize, my wife Syaoran. She is Japanese and doesn't like very much to be not too formal with people. In special, men"

"Is okay, Eriol. I understand. I had to get used to your British and occidental custom as well" Said all cordially "I am please to meet you Sakura"

The night followed a very quiet and pleasant evening filled with memories and of course business chatting. We can't forget the fact that the famous auction conversation also took place, subject that Tomoyo and Sakura were experts.

For Tomoyo was easy to talk that night. But for Sakura was as difficult as she was being questioned by a nuclear physic; Syaoran Li couldn't or wanted to take his eyes of her. Was a look that Sakura feel like incriminating? The man talked only a few times while Eriol and Tomoyo get the attentions of everyone there.

"Oh damn!" said the Chinese for a second getting everyone to look at him. "What a mess" he said when he started to get clean with the napkin: his red wine glass slipped from Tomoyos hand – she was sitting next to him- and felt in his chest and part of his dark pants.

"Oh what a mess" Said Tomoyo looking disturb "I am so sorry Syaoran"

"That's okay. At least someone could tell me where is the bathroom? " said at the same time he stood up and tried to cleaned up with his own white napkin.

"Is a little late for water only" Discussed Eriol looking concerned. "Darling?" Looking at Sakura "Could you be a doll, to point Syaoran towards our bedroom? One of my shirts could fit for him"

"What? Oh yes! Of course" she agreed standing up.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran" Said again Tomoyo.

"That's okay. Don't worry Tomoyo"

Sakura waited for Li in the foot of the stairs and started to walk in the same pace towards the second floor. He was escorted by Sakura towards the big and well furnished hallway and getting in one of the rooms in a complete silence. Syaoran closed the door after his and listened carefully when the woman walked towards the walking closet saying "Eriol has a couple of white shirts so you can dress the same"

Syaoran started to unbuttoned his shirt and by the time Sakura returned with the shirt, Syaoran chest was barely being covered by the white tainted shirt and Sakura´s cheeks begun to blush. She looked to other side of the bedroom so she dint look directly to the man.

"Like what you saw?" Asked Syaoran so firmly that she startled at his face surprised by the question.

"What do you care? You are Eriol´s friend" Handing over the shirt without looking at him.

"Yes but I am also a man, Sakura" Said simply "And you are a beautiful woman"

Sakura´s mouth opened wide along at her green eyes astonished by his honesty. But she dint look at him.

"You are trying to seduce me" She concluded and frown her forehead. "Aren't you?"

"Why do you think that? I am only paying a compliment to my beautiful hostess. And besides, if you weren't my best friend's wife, I will pay compliments in other ways… no so polite or respectful"

Sakura was now in shock "Have you no shame, sir?" Facing him. "you're right; I am Eriol´s wife and you are disrespectful"

Sakura took a step back. Syaoran took one forward. Sakura looked at the door and he laugh knowing what she thought "I closed in our way in… and there's is no one in this floor… is it?"

Sakura looked at him defiant and asked "How do you know?"

"There are four people serving the dinner. For the size of the house my guess is that that's all the people serving tonight"

Sakura glance at him and something in his mind slipped. She walked again back and Syaoran close another step to her.

"What is it that you are afraid of Sakura? I don't bite…" and laughing cleared "Well at least this time. What is it that you're afraid of? That your husband discovers us?"

"I don't believe it; you are shameless sir"

"Is not this what you want?" Asked convince and shocking at Sakura who's heart pounding in her chest confused her more and more.

"Stop it right there. You may think that you are a conqueror Syaoran Li, but let me remind you that I am Sakura Hiragiwazawa… Mrs. Hiragizawa…" insisted.

"That is the only thing that has stop me from taking you by the force, Sakura dear… and what a delight it will be"

"You are rude sir" she said not graduating the tone of her voice. "And an impertinent too. If you want to pick someone up, pick Tomoyo"

"Why? Why have her when I can have you?"

"You are crazy" said very nervous and Syaoran noticed.

"And you are pretending to be a lady when I bet you are a wildly thing in bed. Care to know right now?"

Sakura was crimson. She dint calculate the consequences or the apologies, she had to make later when her hand hit the masculine face forcefully and decided. The echo provoked by it, sounded in every corner of the room.

Syaoran smiled despite that Sakura tough it'll make him go back, he came close to her. "My turn" He said grasping to her face and looked at her firmly before he touched his lips with hers even with Sakura´s arms and hands between them.

Sakura fought that kiss. At first… that kiss stole her conviction she had seconds before that made her hit him. But now, this man was kissing her… and what a way of a kiss. Then… she just feels the sweet embrace of those gentle lips and more he kiss, the more Sakura kept closing his eyes and enjoying the contact.

Syaoran closes her body with his arms and embraces against the woman while he walks slowly and patiently in her lips. Soon enough Sakura opens her mouth and felts the sudden entrance of the male tongue.

It's been months since the last time someone kiss her like that… desired her like that.

"_Stop it Sakura_" Said her mind in those seconds "_Stop it… this is not Eriol…. This is his best friend" _

"_I don't care… I want to be desired… I want… I want…. To pay with Eriol with the same coin" _

Sakura start to walk with her hands in the male chest looking to the warm of his skin. And it felt it like her: Like a fever growing inside her. The more close he kept her, the more she wanted to feel like a woman.

Syaoran dint know what to think. This woman was fire and volcano. Her kisses were flames and her response caught him by surprise. What was the problem with his friend? The moment she took her little fingers and put it in his nude chest, her erection was clear and intense.

What would happen if he tried to make her yours in the marital bed? A bed that wasn't theirs.

Wait a minute: Theirs? He thought of theirs?

Aw! The hell with it. Syaoran took her in his arms and walked with her towards the bed. He quickly puts the woman into it and under him, grasping her waist and legs with a sudden urge to fill upon. He dint think that this was some kind of agreement; a business between Eriol, Tomoyo and him.

"Shit" Thought when his tongue went into her mouth with despair and the woman trembled under him. "I am in deep trouble" suddenly spreading from the woman who agitated looked at him and for one second Syaoran fear some kind of remorse, but not from her.

From him.

He stood up, while Sakura looked confused and breathes heavily looking the wide back of the man asking her what just happened.

"We better go downstairs or would be suspicious" he murmured while he buttoned his shirt quickly. He never could see this coming. He stills excited and knew that something most be done to calm his senses.

But not in there. Not with that woman.

Sakura came to her senses and walked out of the room leaving him alone.

Minutes later, he came down the stairs with the glancing looks coming from Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran was talking to some of the guest in the far corner of the room.

When she came close to her husband was received by Eriol with a glass of wine, which she hurried up. Tomoyo looked at her and detected her nervous actions.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Ehhh yes, I am fine" She said not convincing her friend who looked at her husband with questioned mark upon her face. Both of them glanced towards the Chinese who looked amused about something being told by other of the guests.

Sakura despite her efforts to look calm, she was shaking inside her. That outrageous man! Who thinks he is?! She was astounded by his behavior upstairs; but worse, she was astounded by her; she was kissing and touching a man that wasn't her husband.

Ok. She understood her body; was months since last time she had slept with Eriol. But her wedding vows were there for some reason. She would never have a fling with a total stranger, friend of Eriol´s or not. Or will she? Then the thought come to her senses; she would actually consider it.

She was in trouble… and troubles that wouldn't be so simple to resolve.

"What do you mean, with _"It's not simple_"?" asks Tomoyo later that night taking Syaoran back to his hotel. "Is easy… I've watched you for years fucking everything that has a vagina. And most of all: how you handle with expertise every type of woman that crossed you path. And Sakura was not a great challenge to you… what the hell happened?"

"I don't know Tomoyo. She is… different"

"Different? Different, How?" She asked while she drives her sport car in the streets of London. "_She is a woman_. She loves compliments and right now she craves for danger. I gave you every tool you need to take her to bed. It easy"

"She is not like you" he frowns at her very uncomfortable by the subject and his memory of Sakura under him. "She may be hungry for some affection, but she is not like you"

Tomoyo hit the brakes of her car and looked at him very displeased. "I pour you the wine and Eriol settle early the camera in the bedroom. You know that everything go according to plan"

"Yes and the tape is in my pocket" Said Syaoran surprising her but not looking at her face. "Don't worry to take it… it has nothing. I saw the camera put over the bed. Very poor hiding must add… If we changed positions during the act, she would come close to her and then everything will backfire to our faces… Sakura will claim that she was drugged or something"

"So… what do you propose?"

"Leave it to me. But is too quickly to bet for something that has a lot of possibilities of not happening" palming his own face; were Sakura stroked him. "You should calm down and also Hiragizawa. You would ruin everything if you ran before you learn to walk"

"I am not willing to wait a year at least before that stupid brake off the marriage!" Shrieks Tomoyo in despair and the man looked at her with not interest in her complaints.

"I don't know what you see in him honestly" Syaoran talked to her caching her interest. "Hiragizawa can't break up his marriage by the easy way… it just telling her that is over…"

"He or I aren't willing to loose his entire estate for our little passionate encounters. And we want to be together. Sakura stands in our way" making a pause "Besides, you know how good the merchandise is… don't you, dear? And Eriol wants it all for himself"

Syaoran looked at her seriously and concluded "But he doesn't that I know"

"No, he doesn't. And I prefer if stays that way…what a drunken night can make and a fight between us. But it was… memorable, wasn't it? "

"Right" He answers not in the mood.

"Want to remember the past?"

"Sorry Daidouji. But like you said, it was a very drunk night. Besides I was just as drunk as you were"

"But you dint complaint during the oral exam" Said Daidouji very sexy walking with her hands towards his masculinity.

Syaoran stopped her hands and put it back into the steering wheel. "Sorry dear. But I am not sharing this time. When I am with a woman is for me only. And besides, I have bigger fish to fry"

**-- To be continued**.

_**Ey all of you!! Yes I know. Disappear for almost six months. So sorry for that but I had some things to solve. In the meantime, I've serve you with chapter three. Well it came some remorse from Syaoran but things will heat up in the next chapter. **_

_**Syaoran will basically stalk Sakura and will fulfill his goal: fucking his friend wife. Sakura will be between guilt and joy. But things will not come up as easily as Tomoyo and Eriol planned: Syaoran will take measures in his hands and at the same time, will put some obstacles in Daidouji for a secret that he has within. What will be? Stay tunned for the next update in "Business proposal". I warned that the next chapter will be so charged up with sexy scenes that wouldn't be good for every eye. So see you then!**_

_**Glass-Jasmine. **_


	4. 4 A New Affair

A Business Proposal

_**A Business Proposal**_

_**Written by Glass Jasmine. **_

_**This story is rated M for its content and language and is not suitable for children. **_

_**Based on the characters portrayed in Card Captor Sakura by Clamp and there not mine. **_

_**Warning: This chapter will content lemon in high doses of lemon, explicit language and intercourse. If you don't like these types of stories, turn back now. **_

_**4. A new affair. **_

"You can't do this to me! Tomoyo I've forbid you!" Shriek Sakura in despair for the news her best friend carried that morning. Even the tea served in her cup was spilled to the floor "No with that man!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Said Tomoyo very calmly while she received a massage for the masseuse and informing her supposedly best friend about the change of plans "I would never put this in your shoulders if it weren't a true emergency. But I need to solve a few personal things this morning… and I need you to meet with Syaoran. He is the best for authenticate the antiques from China." Sakura sighed deprived and Tomoyo added "It's just a man, Sakura… jeez; I don't get you. From the day we had dinner at your house, you've been a little crazy every time I bring the name of Syaoran to the table"

"That man gives me the creeps" Said Sakura energetically "It's a very weird character and I don't like it one bit"

Tomoyo smiled please and not exactly for the massage and asked "Sakura: Please. I have to take care of this today. Besides, he is expecting you already." Surprising her and ads "If you don't go it will wake up suspicion. Please Sakura-chan?

"grrrrrr oh! Tomoyo chan! How could you do this? You should had talked to me first"

Tomoyo smiles more to add "well, I spoke with him first because he called me" And she stands up to add "If you don't want just call him. I give you his hotel phone number if you like"

"No!" screams Sakura very nervous. "Oh all right. Ill meets him" answers very discomforted. "But you owe me one, Tomoyo"

"Yes, I know Sakura" And hangs up looking amused to the phone to add. "But later, you will be thanking me" And looks at the masseuse. "Very good William. You outdid yourself again. But I'm a still little tense"

"Madame, aren't you engage to married?" Asks the masseuse looking at her at the same time, when she tosses the towel, which covers her almost perfect silhouette; and walking toward the man to her service.

"Yes indeed. But I love him, and I am fucking you" Said Tomoyo firmly and the man took off his white shirt and pants to take the woman and do her bidding in the bed. "It's just a business transaction." Ads amused, to the attractive man. "Besides, there is not ring in this finger"

--

When Sakura arrived to the lobby of the place, asked the clerk to call Syaoran Li. Since their encounter in her marital bed one week early, she is avoiding contact with the man.

Recalling his kisses or his caress in her body made her body temperature to escalate vigorously and the fact that her and her husband intimacy was 0-0 the feeling of another man wanting her made her feel and dreamt things that never had crossed her head before.

Never the less, there she was. With the phone in her ear and from the moment he pick up the call and answered, all her instincts woke up at the same time, making her feel dizzy.

"Yes?"

Sakura coughed a few times before she could answer that. He asks again and then she answers "It's me. Sakura Hiragizawa. I am waiting for you in the lobby"

"You can come up, if you want" Invites the male pulsing her heart pressure higher if is possible.

"I… I don't think so" Answers trying to feel and sound secure. "Ill wait for you here, Li" hanging up the phone sourly.

Syaoran smiled pleased. "Well, well. Are we nervous Mrs. Hiragizawa or what?" But he was a little bit discomforted by the whole situation. From the moment he placed his brown eyes over the greens, knew exactly in that moment that the situation wasn't even easy or simple. Even think about talking to Tomoyo about the repercussions. But a woman like Tomoyo dint care or think about that.

"_Just think of her like she really wants a good fuck" laughs at him "She doesn't have one of those in a long time. She needs… the sense of adventure" _

Daidouji is wrong and he knows it. He admits Sakura has her appealing. But also knows that she wouldn't give up so easily to Hiragizawa´s and Daidouji plans. That night when they kissed, he felt the beating sensation of Sakura´s heat in him. He felt the same, not properly normal in a casual encounter.

Is guilt what he feels? It could be guilt. But it could be the first time on his life that he felts guilt. Even when he hit the sack with the heiress Daidouji never felt a lack of guilt or compassion. Tomoyo was a slut and keeps it coming every time a man crosses her path. Now, his friend and relative, was another thing completely different: How could Eriol cheat on his wife with a woman that slept with the entire student body when they meet in college? And foremost, trying to divorce his beautiful wife and making her sleep with other man?

What kind of woman would be Sakura in the bed? He admits he was anxious to find out. Her kissing and her hands were somehow inexpert but the expectation was bigger between them and he knew it. But also knew that he dint liked the idea of helping Eriol or Tomoyo into fooling the Japanese. But also warning her about their plans will put him in the open about his enrolment into their plan.

"What do I care about that?" He asks while he took the elevator to the lobby "Is a beautiful woman and period. A business transaction. I am going to sleep with her and move on" when the elevator door opens and he walks out, dint take him too much to find Sakura sitting away almost to the end of the lobby waiting for him. He walks towards her and salutes very appropriate. "How do you do, Sakura, dear?" Showing the best of his smiles to, receive the coldest look in his life that could freeze a penguin.

"Don't call me dear. And foremost I will start saying that this is not my idea" said Sakura indicate him to sit down. Syaoran does not showing his discomfort for her attitude. He knows that Sakura is defending herself.

After all, Tomoyo told her that she would do that.

"_Don't give up. She is the frozen bitch of the North Pole_" Remembers the voice of Tomoyo calling him that early morning. _"Bedding her will be the most difficult part. Eriol says she is as cold as the early spring shower"_ laughs to her. "_But you been in bed even with ladies that could be grandmas… you have to be original and persistent. Show a good time to her and she will come back to you. I am sure" _

"_It's a little risky to tape us this early" _

"_I know. That's why you aren't taping this early encounter. Sakura is a little kid with candy sample: give the first free, and she will come back for more. You just have to admit to Eriol´s lawyer that you slept with her. Later we will help you to collect evidence. Even her underwear with both DNA will do. I will love to see a sex tape of Sakura in court." _

"Could I offer something to drink, perhaps?" Asks Syaoran; and ads diverted "Not, wine of course."

"Not Thank you" Says Sakura very uncomfortable. "Could we please stick to the point here?"

"I am willing to do that, Sakura dear, if you let me… but not only the point, but all of it"

Sakura´s face turned crimson instantly "You are a vulgar man. I can't believe that you are friends of Eriol and Tomoyo" She says surprise and very discomforted.

Syaoran opens up his eyes diverted and eager to hear her even insulting him and adds "You are, joking, right Sakura, dear?"

"My name his Mrs. Hiragizawa, you moron"

"Oh my, are we loosing our manners? I don't recall to be asked to name.-calling" He answers not even moved for her insults.

"You make me loose my patience. You are a very rude man! I don't think I've met a horrid men like you!"

"You'll be surprise how many men are out there that are more horrid than me!" he answers losing his temper for a minute and ads. "You don't know me. But I… I get the feeling that even with your attitude; I could bed you in an hour"

His firmness perturbed her for a minute there. That man made her feel like a little kid and dint like his approach either. Making ear close to his last comment she asked "Well? Are we going to work into this charity thing or what?"

She walks away with her eyes, and Syaoran smiles. He was right: she was attracted to him. And foremost, he knew that Tomoyo was right: the thing missed from Sakura´s life, was the sense of danger or fight along her life.

Syaoran took out of his coat the pack of pictures that Tomoyo took of the supposedly art coming from China for privates collectors and put into auction. Sakura took the pack of pictures without looking at the man and saw the papers put between pictures.

She sat in silence looking at his handwriting and the words in the notes. One few moments of silence and she ask "How come this one is fake?" Shows him the picture.

"Oh, that's easy. I hold the original one in my house" Surprising her. "There are a few more that we hold in my power" Sakura brings up her eyebrows surprised and he adds "Tomoyo knows that. That's why she ask me to come here to London"

"I thought that you were here, to buy. Not to serve as an expert to authentify art"

"A little of both. I am always open to make an offer"

The way Syaoran told her that made her feel a little chill in her spine and looked at the man who was studying her face.

"Do you? Always make an offer?"

The way Syaoran heard that question made him wonder if was an hypothetical question, still talking about art or was it something else.

"Always" insisted him.

Sakura nodded her head and smiled lightly. Sakura knew that Eriol was cheating on her. With whom, was unknown. Tomoyo said it could be possibly. But even the thought of Eriol with other women, wasn't making her jealous. More like a hurt pride. But how to catch him in the act?

"Do you have money, Mr. Li?"

"Call me Syaoran, please honey" Said making Sakura feel warm and tingled up inside. "And yes. My family has money. We are the most ancient family in china in centuries. Related even to the golden age and emperors in previous times".

"But you don't believe in commitment?"

"I don't, well sometimes" Answers confused. "Why?"

"Something I know from you" Says and immediately shuts up totally embarrassed. And the Chinese notices that.

"You can talk to me with total honesty. I don't believe in taboos or manners in the communication"

"Yes I know. You are a rude person."

Syaoran laughs "That's why you are so curious about me" he answers diverted. "I am not like the type of men you related to"

"Well yes. You are very impolite"

"That's why you are more attracted to me, dear"

"Stop Saying that! Not every woman in the world is attracted to you" Sakura answers firmly "You are not the type of man I would even consider sharing a cab"

"Well darling, you are married to the most enchanted man in the world, aren't you?" He asks to her talking coldly and somehow defiant.

Sakura and his eyes met for a second and Syaoran saw the answer all over her eyes. She was miserable.

And he felt sorry.

"I understand" Said Sakura looking other pictures in the package and kept silent. Syaoran knew that he crossed the line and in any moment she would stood up and walk away from him.

Or she will not?

A moment later she says "There is some missing"

"Excuse, me?"

"Pictures. I know what oriental type pieces Tomoyo is auctioning. There are a few missing"

"It could be. I was studied them and I got side distracted"

"That's not good. I have to go with every one of them"

"Oh I am sorry. I will go to get them" Said Syaoran standing up and added with a sensual smile "Unless you want to come with me and look for them in my room" Syaoran blinking at Sakura and dint give her time to answer when he walked to the elevator and called up the machine and went inside. When he pinched up the number of his floor, the door almost close up, if weren't for a hand that open up the machine again, folding in the other hand the pictures, all piled up.

Sakura looked at his eyes and then dint say anything when the doors close up with both of them inside the elevator.

Syaoran couldn't think clearly: Was his imagination of Sakura Hiragizawa was in the elevator with him? The smell of her perfumed overwhelms his senses. Never the less there she was in the elevator with him, referring to a real invitation made by the man in an act of rebellion to her taste in men.

Syaoran looked at the ceiling and dint see what he was looking for, so he push the stop button of the elevator catching by surprise the woman next to him.

"What are you doing?" Ask Sakura. "Put this thing to work, now." Talking about the elevator.

"No. not until you tell me what is going on?" crossing his arms.

Sakura took a few seconds before answering to him. "My… my husband … is cheating on me…" Says nervous but not looking at him "I don't know with whom or where. He doesn't admit it either but I am suffering his egoism"

"I don't have anything to do with your marital problems" He says after hearing her and crossing his arms.

"I know" Answers with some remorse. "I know… I don't know what I was thinking about. But your comment made clear to me that you may know who the woman is"

"I don't know" He answers. "Truly" lies more. "I am sorry that you are not happy"

"I understand. I don't know what I was thinking" She answers "This is not me… I don't go up in an elevator with a man that I don't know that well"

Syaoran felt sorry and truly attracted to her. This was a beautiful woman. A miserable woman and he was an experienced man who knew about the world and how please anyone. Could be possible that he was capable to please her?

And then only one think came to his mind in that moment.

"You weren't actually" Said Syaoran and added "but if you want…" making her look at him "We can have something to do right here and now"

Sakura´s eyes open widely when the man's face, came up to hers not even giving her the chance to step back or face the consequences. His lips encounter Sakura´s and she gives up to the warm lips against hers. He kisses her firmly while she answers more and more intensely while he claps her body against his. Syaoran sighs against Sakura´s mouth briefly at the same time the feeling of suffocation, and the asexual energy make its presence embalming both of them.

Syaoran feels her chest close to him. And when he looses up from the feminine mouth walks towards her neck, feeling the palpitating vein and making her moan with her eyes close.

"Syaoran…" whispers the woman in the meantime Syaoran pays attention to her neck, licking her and biting her impatiently in the lower neck, his hands traveled softly in her hips and inner leg making her sight intensely and himself feeling excited and uncontrolled, like never before.

"I am right here, Baby" Said the Chinese in a very grave voice. "I am going to take care of you…right now"

Sakura looses her senses and all reason feeling this man desiring her. She felt his hands coming up in her inner leg in a way that felt her feel very warm and agitated. She felt her nipples hardened under the brassier and the beating sense in her underneath her panties.

Syaoran knew what to do; he palmed her breast over the satin blouse and she moan agitated filling up the small elevator with her entreaty. He played with the nipple under the brassier making her embalm her waist and below with his masculinity which was erected. He murmured her name slowly and Sakura felt his member putting her face in the most vivid shade of red.

"No, precious… I will take care of you, here… now" Said Syaoran with his dark eyes spilling desired in a fiery look. Sakura asserts with her face feeling Syaoran kneel down in front of her.

"What if… someone…" murmurs the woman but feeling the fever of desire in every part of her. Even her purse is lying down in the floor.

"They cant… they wont" He answers her feeling confident pulling down the woman with him and making her sit down while he strips up from her pants and Sakura let him do so.

Syaoran pulls down the little panties seeing the beautiful sight of Sakura down parts. Syaoran don't hesitated to massage the woman making her head feel dizzy and giving deeps breaths making her inner part loose up some fantastic smells to the man who wouldn't wait before making her his.

"Is ever he loved you like this?"

"Like what?" She barely asks and looked where the man was and also open her eyes widely from the moment he disappeared between her legs and the pants. "Ohhh my…" She could say from the moment started to feel Syaorans breath on her hole. "Oh…" She felt her beating heart almost coming out of her.

Syaoran dint hesitated when his hot tongue made contact with her hole and the most astonishing feeling came up to him when she called up his name. Syaoran licked like a master he inner parts making her hold frenetically with the closest wall to her. His tongue moved fiercely inside and out and over and over again. Sakura would never be able to describe the feeling of that tongue touching her with movements never imaginably.

Syaoran took her time, feeling her up and down with his tongue and also picking up her moist from every moment came more and more out. Syaoran felt her spot and played around before he took it briefly with his lips making Sakura once again yelled his name and put her in the strongest climax ever felt for the woman.

Sakura took deep breaths before she regain conscience that both of them were in a stopped elevator. She trembled entirely and for the first time in her life, she felt…completely alive.

She looked at the man whose eyes were intensely over the woman who kept silent. Neither of them said anything once they stood up and the man renewed the march of the machinery. Sakura picked up her purse and when the elevator stopped in the indicated floor Syaoran extended in silent his hand to her. Sakura looked at his eyes and then the hand open to hers and without anything else, she took it, and not knowing exactly was she was getting into.

In the moment the man closes the door behind Sakura, he captures her lips and her body between him and the door. Sakura moans desperately in his mouth captivating the attention of the man. The pain in his lowers parts was excruciating and his limb claimed a hot body to insert.

"Sa…Kura…" he mumbled in her mouth exploring frenetically her mouth that was gentle and the same time, wild. He pushes her against the door and clasp her arms higher against the wood, kissing her in the neck and getting lower and lower at the same time he gets rid of her blouse, button per button.

"Hmmmm…" Sakura only is capable to breathe intensely and with her eyes shut feels the travel of his hot lips in her skin trough the hole between her breasts and to her bellybutton. "Oh! Syaoran…ohhhhh yes…." She murmurs when his hands traveled under her skirt and to her inner leg playing with her lower lips and making her all sweaty and anxious. "Ohhhh Syaoran!" She yelled when she felt his finger getting in her whole.

Syaoran smiled hearing her begging coming out from deeply in her. Never the less he took his time playing in her insights and making her loose some juices that dripped in his finger.

"I want to eat you whole" He said while he feed her need. Sakura spanked her head against the door once and another feeling his intrusion almost sinful and also exciting.

"Do it…" She said expecting the same embalming sensation felt in the elevator.

Syaoran doesn't take long to put Sakura into oblivion of sensations once he founds inside her the beating spot which hardens in his contact. Sakura call ups his name and impulses her body instinctively to his hand making the man smile please by her responses.

Once Sakura moans intensely Syaoran takes the opportunity to take her into his arms and walks towards the bed were she puts the beautiful woman and doesn't take to much time in undressing her, and freeing her gentle breast from the bra seeing her nubs perky and excited. Sakura breathe intensely and his mouth dints take too much to pick one of her nubs and biting gently one and another. Sucking up her nubs, while his hands undress from his pants and shirt. Syaoran spread kisses soft and warm in the hot skin while he says "You are a beautiful woman Sakura; let me have you whole"

Sakura hold on to the sheets under her; no trying to think in anything else more than the dangerous man that is doing with her, what her husband never dreamt of. Syaoran doesn't hurries things up by the time he lifts her legs and hurries to get inside of her now that her moist is intense and her delicious juices spread a honey smell. When his lips and tongue gets in Sakura closes strongly her eyes, and pushes fervently her lowers parts into the man's mouth wanting him to get as inside of her as he could. Sakura felts his hot tongue inside of her picking up anything and all she had to offer of her delicious juices.

Once Syaoran finished feeding from her, he dint hesitated to put him over her and kisses deeply and intensely feeling her caress and gentle touch also satisfying gratitude from the women once she received him in her vagina. Her insight was perfect for his member: tight, moist, and hot. Syaoran felt in heaven once Sakura started to loosen up, and giving her whole. She murmurs his name so many times against his ear and both of them called each other names.

Sakura was explosive. She was intense and also so sweet. Feeling that last thing maybe for the first time in his life, making that woman his in the intimacy of his hotel room, also made him feel some guilt. She dint knew who she was playing with.

She dint know what kind of entrapment she been lead to.

--

The phone almost exploded by the time Syaoran picked it up. He answered mechanically because he was still doze off. "What?" the room was almost dark. The curtains were shut.

"_I was about to call to reception Li"_ Said the voice of Daidouji startling him _"Where were you?" _

"What do you care? I could be in a date, or something." He answered and suddenly remembered something.

"You dint pick up your cell phone either"

"I Have my pride and privacy. Maybe I dint want to pick up my phone" He turned to the other side, finding it empty, but the pillow was altered. The woman who shared her passion with him and dint saw her anywhere, neither her clothes.

"My my, are we a little angry? Well, did we accomplish what we hoped for?"

Did we? Of course we did! Or at least Syaoran smiled to remember to have a woman like Sakura in his arms. The only thought of the passionate moments in his bed made him dizzy. He never had accomplished so much with a woman so tender and also as magnificent as the green eyes. Now his confusion was huge; because his feelings about his cousin's wife were so different than any women he has ever shared bed with… or sex.

"No" Syaoran said breathing deeply. "We dint accomplished nothing"

_He remembered the last words he said to Sakura before they felt asleep "Don't trust anyone, honey. Not even Daidouji" _

"_She is my friend" She spoke little in his arms, caressing his brown hair with her fingers and looked into his eyes "I've known her forever. She would never betray my trust" _

"_Forever is not that long. I don't want to hurt your husband with this" _

"_He hurts me. He is keeping a hussy in the side. She must know that he is married" _

"_And what are you doing with me, darling?" He asked before he kisses his lips all over her and Sakura with her legs crossing his waist. _

"_Getting what I am bargain for" dozing off finally in his arms. Syaoran gently put himself away from her after a couple of minutes of watching her sleep deeply and also falling asleep. _

Sakura was using him and that was clear. But using her wasn't what he had expected for. She wasn't what Eriol and Tomoyo warned him of. She was neither cold nor frigid.

And the feeling he sensed from the moment he kissed her on the elevator was something to be scared of.

"What do you mean?" She sounded upset "Did you or did you not, take her to bed?"

"No I dint." He answered. "Is a little tricky than that. You know her. She won't fall so easily"

"Tricky? My god! Syaoran: She is a woman not a saint!"

"You sound desperate"

"We are desperate! You know that!" she yelled making the guy step off from the phone.

"Calm down. Stop harassing me. Let me do my job!" Syaoran spoke loud and clear to the woman. "The problem with you two is that Sakura is too much of a lady and don't give up to your plans easy. If you and Hiragizawa don't play carefully the game will explode right in your faces and the same time, you will expose me"

"All right Syaoran. I will let you play free… but I warned you, once you're in you can't step back o get out. You are with us deeply and your succeed will be compensated"

"I have money, or you forget that?"

"Please, don't make me laugh. I know that you mother have you in his black list because you slept with her best friend and you wont settle in with the bride she choose for you." She threatens. "And she is about to cut all your funds. You need Eriol´s money in the meantime."

--

When she walked inside their home it was raining. Her clothes were dripping water and she dint care. Neither the time nor the fact that her hair was also wet and she dint cared. She walked from the taxi a corner before to her house because she knew that the rain and thinking under it, will make her think things coldly and rationally.

But there was nothing rational in it. She had slept with another man. A man that she knew barely for minutes. She felt dirty and preoccupied. Preoccupied because her husband could find it out and then had valid reason for divorce without compensation. Not that she did care about money. Her concern was that Eriol was cheating on her and she would be ashamed in the social circle and society as the traitor one.

She walked towards the stairs trying to feel somehow discouraged about her behavior. But the only thing she could felt was… hot and desired. Desired by a man who knew was instable. Who was passive and active all at the same time. A man so passionate that dint think before going to bed with him to put a condom. She was scared. What she did ending up pregnant? My god! That will be disastrous.

"Mrs. Hiragizawa? Are you all right?" Asked one of the maids once she encounters her mistress in the hall upstairs walking like she was hypnotized.

"Yes I am fine. Just tired"

"Will you be dinning tonight?"

"Is my husband at home?"

"No Madame. He said he will be a little late. He will be dinning with his friend Mr. Li"

Sakura´s heart froze to that sentence. Without warning she walked towards her bedroom and closes the doors feeling her heart coming out her mouth.

Syaoran was going to dinner with her husband. Oh! What a disaster. The first impulse she felt was calling Tomoyo. She knew how to get her out from that mess. But then she remember the advice from Li. She hung up.

Feeling nervous and excited at the same time, she dint think it twice and called to Li´s Hotel. Waiting a few moments heard the man picking up. "It's me, Sakura"

"Well Darling… so long no see" mocked the man "Miss me already?"

"Shut up and listen. Don't tell please, nothing to my husband" she pleads nervous. And Syaoran knows that.

"Are we now concerned about Eriol?"

"Not concern about him. But he cannot know about us. Understand?"

"Yes I understand. Don't worry. I wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. I am having to much fun." And adding "Do you know something? Hearing you so close is making my dick hard, sweetie. You drive me crazy"

Sakura felt her limbs jump to that comment and also putting her face crimson. "You are definitely vulgar Li" And added "Remember your promise"

"Of course. Don't worry. I will not betray your trust. Besides, I am having too much fun, don't you honey?" from that moment, Sakura hung up the phone.

She was surprise. She was smiling. And foremost, she felt missing him already. What is wrong with her?! That man was so politically incorrect for her as a rock band member.

She was concerned. She dint think of Eriol reaction with the news. Or tomoyos. She was most preoccupied for the rumors about her. She remember the feelings of satisfaction and fulfillment in his arms and in the elevator that never felt in the arms of her husband.

What will be the real cost for that fling?

She took her cell phone and her agenda were Tomoyo wrote his phone number and she dialed some keys before making "Send". She awaited some moments before the phone vibrated in her hands "You have a text message"

Sakura opened up and the words answering her question display in it "of course darling. See you then"

And her question was "tomorrow, same hour, same place?"

**-- To be continued. **

Ey Everybody! Thank you so much for all your support. I know the story likes so much as much as Sakura enjoyed the Chinese. Syaoran and Sakura together are so hot!! My god! I was feeling a little bit dirty writing those scenes but I did it gladly. Well Sakura, knows that too much of something good has its consequences. And the fact that someone else is giving her what her husband denies to give her, has its repercussions. Syaoran won't betray Sakura. He also is having too much fun and something else. Things will heat up by the next chapter were Sakura, will be more than confuse, because her feelings are coming in her way. Eriol and Tomoyo will be suspecting more about Syaoran's intentions than they let know. Foremost, Eriol will be finding out about Tomoyo's private life, that will be more trouble to this couple than they expected to.

Next time, more lies, more scandalous relationship and more confusions from Syaoran and Sakura. See you next time!


	5. Deck of cards

_**A Business Proposal**_

_**Written by Glass Jasmine. **_

_**This story is rated M for its content and language and is not suitable for children. **_

_**Based on the characters portrayed in Card Captor Sakura by Clamp and there not mine. **_

_**Warning: This chapter will content lemon explicit language not suited for children or susceptible minds. If you don't like these types of stories, turn back now. **_

_**5. Deck of cards. **_

The man of brown eyes arrived to the event looking in the crowd for the woman of green eyes. He knew she will assist that night to the event and his anticipation for seeing her, was somehow scary. For the last week and a half, their meetings were only a couple but their encounters were intense and passionate. Sakura surprises him like no other women ever did in his past shorts relationships. By the moment this charity event came close, Sakura told him that her time was measured and Tomoyo was somehow curious about their friendship or relationship, if there was one.

"What did you tell her?" Asked Syaoran that last night, a week ago when they got together for the last time.

Sakura was naked and over him catching her breath and having a small talk while a thin sheet covered both of their bodies and her hair was spilled over his chest. He, without noticing, caresses her naked back with a slow movement that drives the woman in a state of happiness that she never had felt before.

"That I can't stand you" Answers with a funny smile in her face. "That you are a rude and vulgar man I don't understand how she keeps being a friend with you" She looked at his brown eyes and added "You told me not to trust her with this. I must add that I am sorry for lying to her Syaoran… I don't like it"

"If you knew her the way I do, you don't rely so much on her sweetie" He said perturbing her by the tone of his voice. "She is not a good person, Sakura"

"I don't know. She never had done anything to me" She said standing up a little bit and seeing the time added "I have to go." spreading from the man who looked surprise.

"No! Don't go" He said so intense that made her look at him "It's early. Stay another hour" Crawling in the bed with the sheets covering his lower parts.

Sakura couldn't reprise a laugh while she put her brassier and shirt. "Oh my! You remember me with Eriol. But in this case is backwards. Eriol couldn't wait to get away from me" Syaoran´s face frowns to her comment and she adds "No wonder you are so good: your reputation precedes you" she put her panties and her skirt adding to his silent "You make women feel needed. That's maybe you card"

"Why you underestimated yourself? You are fantastic in the sack!" He replies with no remorse. "You are fantastic… that's why we have so much fun"

"My husband doesn't think so" says disturbed and avoiding to look into his browns eyes.

"Your husband is a knucklehead"

Sakura blinked twice to his brown eyes to spread a smile upon her face. "Thank you. But I don't think I deserved all the credit. For months I had the impression on me of not attracting a man in the mile. Now you appear and all I can think of is sex and you"

"That's maybe you are with the right man" Said Syaoran standing up and with no shame he tosses the sheet that covers him so Sakura could see his grade of excitement. "You drive me crazy" He said capturing with his arms and mouth who put not resistance to his imprison. Sakura answers vigorously to his kisses and embalming. Sakura spreads from him – against her will- and walk a couple of steps from him, to her purse and pulls out a comb to brush her hair and putting into place. Syaoran started to dress up understanding that she wishes for no more of it.

"We can't see each other in these days until the Charity and auction is over... finally" Says Sakura like an expert. "I can't risk of Eriol or someone else suspecting"

"Is his money that much to you?" he asks. He is feeling remorse to the fact that he is being used by the woman. How come and since when he cares of being used or not? "Is that's also the reason you're hitting the sack with me in hiding? Afraid he could see us or know about us and don't giving you a penny?"

"No darling. But I have to preserve my marriage. This type of scandal is not worth it." She answers a little bit upset of his questions. "I thought this was meaningless sex Syaoran. Although that's what you told me the second time we slept together" Says stopping from brushing her hair and looking into his eyes.

"Believe or not, I care about you" he says too convincing for concern of the woman.

"Getting attach to a fling is not a healthy way of living. You told me that after the charity event, you are returning to China, aren't you?" Syaoran dint answer and she adds putting her shoes back on "I have fun with you and don't think for a second that I will not missed you once you're gone but…"

"But?"

"But, you are who you are. I am a diplomat's wife. I won't be taking theses risks after you are gone. But you had teach me a very important lesson"

"I have?"

"Of course you have. You have taught me that I am a human being. Other men could pretend to desire me even If I want to. I though all this time that Tomoyo was a fool, tempting me to cheat on Eriol. But he is cheating at me. And I have desires too"

"Sakura: I don't think is proper for you to look in other arms what you had found on me" He says sounding upset. Sakura looks at him with interest.

"I don't think I am hearing what I think" She says very serious. "Are you jealous Syaoran?"

"No! Of course Not" He answers firmly. Sakura looks at him a few moments more and kisses him, before they spread their separate ways.

After that day, Syaoran dint see her more alone. He had dinner a few nights ago with Eriol in his house and was a torture seeing Sakura and not touching her. God! By only seeing her that night, his stiff hardened a couple of times. It was hard to gain control under the table.

But for his surprise, Sakura acted like he was another guest in the house. To his surprise, she acted sometimes like he dint exists.

Syaoran took a glass of wine once he entered the room looking for the beautiful woman, owner and guilty of his cold nights. There was a night that he doesn't dream about Sakura and their encounters and that wasn't normal.

He never felt so attached to a woman like now. He finally gets a glimpse of her walking in the gigantic hall looking heavenly. Her dress was coming from a dream: Her low neck was sinful with the arc of her breast almost feeling exposed. He never saw her like that. Although her dress was long and elegant, her exposed skin called him like a devil looking for some fire. And he knew how dangerous that was. Her neck was dress by an elegant white gold chocker with green stones making game with her dress. The other guests – especially men- looked at her with lust and curiosity but she dints pay any attention to any of them.

She was like looking for somebody.

And when their eyes met, he knew that she found it. Sakura dint smile but also dint move from her place. She turns her back on him and felt his intense look on her. Sakura knew he was walking towards her and her legs shacked. He looked astonishing in that tuxedo.

"My word" She thinks to herself feeling her libido going miles per hour. Sometimes her mind was invaded for those lustful moments in the man's arms. _"Calm down Sakura. You know that is only a fling. He will be leaving soon enough"_

"Sakura: My word, you look like a million of pounds. gorgeous, attractive... delicious" greeting Syaoran with a satisfaction grin in his face making her blush "You husband let you out of the house in that dress?"

"What? Don't you approve?" She says diverted not caring (or noticing) being the center of attention of every pair of male eyes in the room.

"My dear: if you come with me right now, I will show you how much I approve this gown" Syaoran answers with a fiery glance at the woman. He drank a little of his wine and said. "Your husband is...coming" Making Sakura´s back straight instantly. Her smile erase from her face.

"Well Li, welcome" Said Eriol coming close to the pair and putting an arm in Sakura's shoulder. "I see you found my wife"

"Yes. It's not difficult to find her dress like that. She looks astonishing tonight"

"You think? I found it somehow undress. But she bought this thing barely today"

"Really?" Syaoran asks with a little smile on him a looking diverted to the blushed woman.

"Indeed. She has a full closet of clothes for this kind of thing. Never surpass a black and traditional dress" Says Eriol looking at his wife from top to bottom "But when I saw her coming down the stairs tonight I almost turned her back to find something more appropriate"

"I am surprise you say that. You never criticize Tomoyo when she is in her petites models of a so called dress" Sakura argues with him.

Syaoran looks at Eriol and to his wife to the blue eyes says "She isn't my wife. You are. I don't like to see you in this kind of clothes. You are almost naked in the front, darling"

Sakura's eyes sparkle to say with a little and defiant smile "Well showing some skin doesn't hurt anyone. I least I am comfortable with myself. Excuse me" She says walking away from both men and her words were firm.

"Well, she is a feisty one, inst she? I don't know what is going on with her. That dress is one thing she would never think of using in an event. Or any event, for that matter". Comments Eriol to his friend. "I don't know what is wrong with her"

"Maybe she is rebelling" Argues Syaoran glancing at the beautiful woman in the other side of the crowded hall. "I hope this doesn't interfere with your plans, Eriol"

"You should be the one worrying " He says now looking at his relative. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. I don't push things too far so she won't get suspicious. But I've been trying to get close to her. She pushes back"

Eriol looks at his eyes and a few seconds past when he says. "Well, she is a very firm woman. You have to push intensely to get something from her. But you better hurry. You can't stay more time here in London. She will get suspicious"

"You are right. Don't worry" he says and smiles to his cousin saying "Do you mind if I intend an approach right now?"

Eriol smiles in response and watch his cousin walking towards the woman. Sakura dint startled once he put himself next to her.

"What do you want?" asks between smiles. "Are you crazy?"

"Call me crazy dear, but in that dress… you look absolutely delicious" he says looking that low neck with no shame and making Sakura tremble a little bit.

"My husband is here!" She shrieks close to him so no one else could hear her.

"Yes I know. And you shouldn't worry about him. He doesn't care. Well at least she trust you so much that if someone kisses you right now, he would think it doesn't mean anything to you" making fun of them.

"Well that depends on who kisses me" says Sakura without smiling.

Syaoran was about to say something when a third voice makes presence between them saying "My god! Sakura: you look incredible"

Syaoran frowned to the newcomer. Tomoyo was with a silver dress, short and naked on the back. She looked to one and another diverted; Syaoran had a face like he wanted her dead. And Sakura… well Sakura was blushed and looked sensual and for the first time in a long time, complete.

"_Did_ I interrupt something?" Tomoyo asks looking at one and another.

"no/yes" answers both of them making the amethyst laugh at them.

"Well doesn't matter" say "Syaoran, dear? There is a couple of my friends who I want to introduce to you" taking his arm and without asking Sakura for her permission walks with him far away from Sakura. Now away from her ears she asks "What is happening with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of days ago, she would never come close to you… and that dress…" Glancing at her friend.

Well we are trying not to kill each other. Besides she looks fantastic"

"If you say so. That model is a little naked".

"What's wrong with you? Are you jealous, of how she looks?"

"Not at all… well I am surprise" Looking back once more "That's not an outfit someone like Sakura will wear…" Thinking for a second "How are things between you two?"

"Something's had change. At least I can come close to her without being slapped or something"

"I am glad. You must like her to gain her trust. Don't loose your focus"

"I know what I do. Leave up to me"

Tomoyo smiled and kisses him in the cheek close to his mouth surprising him and also getting the interest of the green eyes looking at both of them from the distance.

"What do you do that for?"

"Nothing special. I am just glad you are at our side" She says smiling lightly to him. Looks back watching Eriol; and that's when Tomoyo notices that Eriol is not looking at them.

He is looking at his wife. Tomoyo erases her smile, studying his eyes. He looked interested in Sakura. She looks once more to her "friend" to see her cheerful and smiling to some guests talking to her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling some kind of competition?" suspecting her thoughts.

"Competition? From who? Sakura? Please!" she laughs confident. "Not at all. She is not like this every day. Besides, with that dress… she leaves nothing to the imagination"

"She is acting like an attractive woman Daidouji"

"Exactly. She is acting like this for something… or someone…"

"Don't look at me" he defends himself. "She can't stand me… and personally I don't like her attitude"

"Something must be done"

"Daidouji: give up" Says Syaoran very concerned. "She will never fall for it"

"If she doesn't fall if because you aren't doing something right"

"Yeah, you are right, is my fault" Sounding molested.

"Don't be angry baby" Says Tomoyo with a tempting smile in her face. "For long as I can remember you are well endowed; come on, we are having fun tonight"

The rest of the evening, Tomoyo kept close to Syaoran and Eriol notices their whispering and complicity sitting one next to the other in the table. Sakura focus her attention in the Charity and the calendar of events. The night runs fluently and Sakura doesn't look once to Syaoran but he can't keep his eyes from her. Sakura doesn't know the impact in his life. He dints know what is really going on with him. He is protecting her from the plans of Daidouji and Eriol. Don't want them to win over the green eyes.

The main event- auction- took place and was all a success. Taking the moment when Daidouji was called to stage to receive the quantity of money collected, Sakura looked briefly to her husband. He looked upset. Never less he congratulated their friend. When Tomoyo come down from the stage, the band started to play and the guests started to dance.

Eriol dint hesitate to pick Sakura by the hand and drive her to the dance floor, keeping her close to her body. Close to her head he whispered. "I believe something is going on with our friends"

Sakura closes her eyes and opened again; focus her attention in Tomoyo and Syaoran who are talking. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't think Syaoran is nice to women or talk to them, with no interest in the middle"

"You sound concerned. Why? Is only Tomoyo… and you know how our friend is"

"How is she, Sakura?"

"Well… she is free spirited" Answers polite to her husband. "You seem preoccupied. In fact, you seem jealous"

"I am concerned. Syaoran never takes a woman seriously. He could hurt her"

"Tomoyo is a big girl, Eriol. Stop worrying about her" Says Sakura upset and feeling uncomfortable by the thought of Syaoran and Tomoyo sleeping together. She knew Tomoyo. She knows that she doesn't hesitate to take a man to her bed. Could be possible? If it is… why she feels like someone is taking a piece of her heart. It is meaningless sex.

"You look different tonight" Eriol calls her attention with that comment. "You look daredevil but elegant. Sexy must say… and…"

"And…?"

"Something that I can't quite place about you. But is different good"

"Good." She smiles to him. "I like my new me"

"I am glad" Says her husband and nothing else, until the band stop playing. Starts a new song but Eriol apologizes: He has seemed some of his friends at the other side.

Tomoyo grasped Sakura and took her to the other side of the room. Without previous comments she says. "Well: looks like you and your husband are getting along"

"Yes. Well he is surprise for my dress"

"Something like that. Is not you…"

"Why?"

"Lets admitted Sakura: you never dress so … provocative. I found something about you out of place"

"Stop it… I don't know what is all this… is bad that I look please with myself and happy?"

"Honey: I am your best friend. Of course I want you happy" She says with a hypocrite smile. "Just that I don't know what is going on with you…lately…"

Sakura looked around and finds Syaoran talking to other woman and her cheeks begun to blush. Tomoyo look briefly when she is looking.

"Are you dressing like that, because of him? To, maybe gain his attention? "

"NO!" Sakura denied out loud. "Don't you get it? I can't stand the site of him"

"Sometimes you don't act like it"

"Stop it" Sakura says "There is nothing going on between him and me. I am married"

"I can keep the secret" Says Tomoyo. "Besides, a little taste won't kill you"

"I am not cheating on Eriol, Tomoyo" Sakura lies openly but very firm convincing her friend. "Besides, you look somehow interested in him… are we smelling a romance blooming?"

Tomoyo laughs "No darling. We are good friends…" Sakura breathes relieved. "Besides I had already had been with him" says freely.

Sakura turns her head suddenly to her while Tomoyo laughs "You are lying"

"No I am not… I've fucked him…. and I must say: what a ride that was… of course I was very drunk and…"

"My god!"

"Yes I know. He is intense… passionate… and hurts your insides for hours! At least that was in college. I was dating Eriol, back then"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry Sakura. Ancient history. But Eriol never knew this. I don't blame you if you want a little taste" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with lust in her eyes and Sakura notices that. "He looks way yummy than last time" whispers.

--

Sakura is outside the hall and looking portraits and landscapes in the long corridor, looking distracted. She would never believe in all her years that Tomoyo and she will be having the same taste – and sense of infidelity – on the same men.

Tomoyo cheated on Eriol when she was his girlfriend, sleeping with Li. Isn't that the exact same thing she is being doing with him? She felt sick to her stomach. Suddenly the room wasn't big enough for all of them.

"Sakura?" Heard the voice of a man in begin of the hall and looking at him felt sicker. Was Li. "What is wrong?" coming close to her.

"Why dint you tell me?" Asks with a furious tone of voice. Syaoran blinked twice before he could know what she was talking about. "You slept with her!"

"With who?"

"Tomoyo, you sick bastard! You slept with her" She shrieks uncontrollable in the hall hitting Syaoran in his chest. He suddenly grasps her by the wrist controlling her, and takes her, along the corridor, despite the fact that she is yelling "Let me go! Li, let me go!"

Syaoran takes the first door and opens up and closes behind them. Is some kind of warehouse because they were some shells and boxes everywhere and an old desk "Are you out of your mind? What if Eriol heard you? Or the guests? Are you crazy?"

"You are a pervert. How could you?" she accused him with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Tomoyo and I slept together ages ago. Was a drunken night and things got out of hand. It was in college"

"A drunken night she is trying to relive with you!!"

Syaoran looked at her attitude and her velvet face beside of the angry in her voice and studied it for a second. He recognizes that Sakura was acting like a jealous woman. A kind of feeling that fills him with such a great pleasure.

"Hear me well: I am not interested in sleeping with her" He says slowly and firmly. "I am not interested. I wasn't that time either… she came on to me with a few drinks over my head. One thing led to another… and we fucked. That's that"

Sakura blushed to his comment. She still with her arms closed to her front and breathes heavily.

"Are you jealous of her, Sakura?"

"I am afraid of her… for years" She finally says to him. "I am afraid that one day, she will be noticing Eriol again… she … she…" Doubts "She is interested in everything that has a pennis"

Syaoran laughs to her comment trying no to spill the truth behind Hiragizawa and Daidouji. "I don't blame you… she is actually a slut" Sakura laughs nervously to the man. He smiles extending his hands to hers and she takes. Suddenly, grasps her against his body. "Take my word… I would never hurt you like that…" suddenly kissing her. Sakura puts her hands in his neck, responding intense and deep to his kisses. She suddenly forgets about Tomoyo, Eriol, and the whole world. His tongue invades her mouth and Sakura gasp sensually pushing her body instantly to the male. She feels his excitement.

Once they spread their lips Sakura says briefly "Syaoran… I need you" she whispers against his ear. "I need you so bad." Adds, with a sensual voice and her anxiety in her skin.

Syaoran kisses ferociously her mouth and slipping his lips along her neck and the open line of the green dress making her moan lightly and closing her eyes, while she press lean her body against the old table. Syaoran kisses all the line while his hands slide the strips of the dress from the woman's shoulders and these slip trough her body towards the floor leaving her expose to the man's eyes.

Sakura blushes intensely and her nipples instantly become firm to his intense look. He dint hesitate to take one in his mouth making the woman grunt his name. Syaoran pays tribute to her naked figure playing with his mouth and biting her nipples.

"Sy…sy…aoran…" She murmurs. The sound of the music coming from the hall gets in their closed doors. Syaoran's hand travel towards her panties and begins to massage her inner over the cloth making her push her body towards him.

"Calm down love… calm down" He says feeling arousing by the response of the woman and lowers his voice talking to her ear "I will put you in the clouds sweetie, if you let me"

Sakura moans in response, against his head and he smiles. Syaoran dint waist any time, his hand travels lowering her silk panties to her tights and without any warning Sakura felt the intrusion of his warm finger in her inner thighs making her exhaled in delight. Syaoran looked at her with a light smile in her face and her eyes close. Syaoran couldn't resist the warm sensation running in his inner finger: it was Sakura´s delicious juices running on it. Syaoran don't doubt to put another finger inside of her, and feeling himself excited by the passionate moans coming from the beautiful woman.

"Take me!" Yelled in response, feeling how Syaoran put his fingers out and without loosing any time, he pulls out a condom from a pocket. She yell's for him "Syaoran, please… please…" spreading her legs widely and leaning back in the table. Syaoran put out his hardened stiff and puts the prophylactic in it. Sakura dint hesitated surrounding his waist with her legs and feeling the intromission of his hot member in her.

Syaoran felt lost without her and the urge to please her like that. He feel the warm and tights walls of her hole surrounding him and felt complete. He pushes slowly and passionate while he kisses her frenetically and looks in silent for her hands, clasping her with his long fingers. Their movement's increases and also their join moans and gasps always looking in each other eyes.

Syaoran felts his liquids coming out frenetically and the woman tighter her clasp inside of her and also her movements increases following him and she yells his name loudly "SYAORAN; YES… OH PLEASE… SYAO… SYAORAN!!" making him going into ecstasies of convulsions one after another.

Sakura also feels going to the glory in his arms. They not know how much time has pass when they gain notice of where they are. With his waist surrounded by her legs breaths heavily and cleans her sweat from her forehead.

Syaoran looks exhausted and she pass her hands in his face seeing him like it was the first time. Both of them kept silent. Only hearing each other long breaths and the music that comes from outside.

"I don't want to lose you" She says in slow voice astonishing him. "I know I sound childish. But I have with you what I don't have with Eriol… I can't lose you. Not now"

Syaoran looked at her with remorse. He slowly spread from her and started to put his clothes in place: his shirt was opened by the woman and his jacket was tossed some place in the floor. Sakura step down from the table and looked for the dress, quickly putting it on.

"Did I say something wrong?" She finally asks to him.

"No. I … don't know"

"You don't know?"

"It's the first time something like this happens to me" Says firmly not looking at her. "It's one in a million… I don't use to get attached sentimentally to women, Sakura"

"Is a bother to you?"

"Among other things, yes" he answers resolutely. "I am not a romantic type. I am a man, who goes into the world taking any woman who offers"

"I Dint offer. You came to me"

"Exactly and that's why among other stuff that … that I can't see you anymore" tighten his tie.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Take it as you prefer… I can't be attached to you… to anyone"

"Why?" she says not believing those words.

"Why? Why! Because tonight I get to an important conclusion: Your stupid husband doesn't deserve you! I don't deserve you!"

"Syaoran…"

"That's the main fact here: I don't deserve you… you are a beautiful, fantastic, sentimental woman… you are a lady Sakura. Maybe a tigress in the bedroom but you are a lady and there are things in my… in my past. I am not proud of…" now he notices that Sakura is crying. "God! We were clear… it was meaningless sex. That's that"

"You sound like you are trying to convince yourself Syaoran…" Argues Sakura. "I was the one who dint want it to pass simple sex and nothing more! Now I am pouring my heart to you!"

"I am telling you the truth" He says turning his back on her. "This will be the last time Sakura. Go back with your husband. Ask him for the divorce… try to be happy and… forget about me. He doesn't deserve you…and neither do I." Open the lock of the door and going outside, closing it after him.

--

Their way home, was kept by a cold silent. Neither of them talked in all the way. Sakura seemed kept shut in her thoughts and from time to time, Eriol studied her behavior and face trough the night.

Something was off with Sakura.

"Where were you tonight? You were lost for a while in the hall" Comment Eriol.

"I was in the second floor… there was a new exhibit upstairs and…" He pulls suddenly the brakes. "ERIOL! What are you doing?"

"Who were you with?"

"What?"

"Who were you with?" Repeated the question leaned to her. "I know you… you are behaving weird… you get lost for a while tonight and…"

"Are you acting now like a jealous husband? What gives you the right?!" She asks forcefully. "You are the one who is sleeping with someone else!"

"Don't tell me lies!"

"I Am not" She insists firmly. Adds upset "If you are uncomfortable with me, I tell you now to get this over with"

Eriol kept silent for a second. analyzing the words spoke by the woman. Finally said "You had always being against us and the idea of a divorce"

"But you are putting things into perspective Eriol. You don't love me. I had learned to appreciate myself and if that's even getting divorce from you, then fine. I will give you the pleasure. I will divorce you. You are free... happy?"

The feisty expression in her eyes and the way she was dress, and also the thought of tonight seeing Tomoyo with Syaoran and their some kind of "Understanding" made him loose control. But still turn on the engine and drove home in silent and without telling anything to his wife. He tough that everything was lost: Sakura dint fall for Li's seductive side. Maybe Sakura couldn't be seduce.

_Hours before and during the absence of Sakura from the ball, Eriol and Tomoyo reunited in one side of the room. Tomoyo dint hesitated when she ask "Are you screwing your wife, Eriol?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know what I mean" She says "Other women can notice when a woman is getting a good fuck. And Sakura looks happy and content with herself. You are screwing her, aren't you?"_

_"What if I am? Syaoran isn't keeping part of the deal. Might I remind you that it was your idea of getting Li in the middle?"_

_"I though he could do the job"_

_"What makes you an expert, dear?"_

_Tomoyo looked at him surprised "You are, aren't you? You are braking our bargain… our deal was no sleeping with Sakura, Eriol… that was the deal for you having me in any way you want it!"_

_"I am not sleeping with Sakura, Tomoyo. And if that was the case, it doesn't concern you" sounding upset._

_"Really?! Might I remind you who are you talking to?!"_

_"I know who I am talking with… you on the other hand look very cozy with Syaoran tonight"_

_"I am not with him Eriol. I have to keep appearances… remember?" Looking around for him. "He is supposed to be in the bathroom. What is taking him so long?"_

_"Maybe he found a waitress or something. What do I know?"_

_"Where is your wife?" She asks looking for Sakura too. Then, their eyes met in silent complicity. "Would you think…?"_

_"I don't know. Sakura …" Laughing slightly. "Could she…?"_

_"No, I don't think so… she can't stand the sight of him" Tomoyo says rejecting the thought of Sakura and Syaoran actually getting together. Looking at Eriol asks "Are you coming tomorrow? I feel so alone with you?"_

_Eriol doesn't respond to her immediately and she answers. "Not yet. We can't risk it. Well wait. Sakura has to fall for him…sooner or later"_

_**-- To be continued. **_

_**Hello there! I am back. I am so sorry for those who find my spelling some kind of bad. My spelling is not perfect in english but I do my best. I love writing this type of stories in english so my apologies to those who find it horrible. Well, so much had happened in this chapter. Syaoran cares for Sakura HORAYYY! he really likes her... and of course, hates what Daidouji and Hiragizawa had planed for her. My next chapter will probably be the last one.**_

**So, next chapert: Syaoran can't live without her... Sakura tries to move on to the memory of the Chinesse. Eriol doens't trust Tomoyo so much like before; a couple of months had passed and second chance in the married pair... but for how long? well see... ... and the end is near. So I will wait for you comments. See you in the next update. **


	6. The Agreement

_**A Business Proposal**_

_**Written by Glass Jasmine. **_

_**This story is rated M for its content and language and is not suitable for children. **_

_**Based on the characters portrayed in Card Captor Sakura by Clamp**__**.**_

_**Final chapter : The agreement. **_

Sakura prepared dinner that day like a zombie. Her thoughts weren't in that meeting in their house for which she was preparing dinner, or neither with the same interest as her husband. Two months had passed since the last time she slept with Syaoran. Still the remains of their last encounter kept fresh in her memory. But still, she was force to act like nothing happened: like Syaoran dint care ever about her… like she never give herself to him…

Like, nothing had happened.

Eriol and she tried to solve their problems; not her idea, may assure. Eriol promise her that he would try to make everything better for their sake and their marriage. And that even included making love to his wife.

Did Sakura enjoy it? It was her husband. But nothing like the feeling of being in Syaoran arms.

Her Conclusion? They were totally incompatible. Still Sakura tries. She tries because Eriol promised to her. Tries because Eriol comes home early, it's for her present and their future, and for the last couple of months he was behaving like a loyal husband should. They go out to dinners, parties and events where they are the golden couple. He tries to make everything perfect.

But she is not happy. She couldn't be happy: She was in love of Syaoran Li. And that feeling scared her. She wanted to forget everything about him but was impossible. The phone rings and moments later the phone is handed to her.  
"Hiragizawa"

"Sakura-chan! It's Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo! I thought you were over at your mother's in Japan! You weren't suppose to come, not until next week"

"Yes I know. But I got bored back there! You know that my mother doesn't sympathizes with me for a long time now"

"But it was her wedding… you must at least, had fun"

"I had it. Lots of it" Answers her friend "I bought a bottle of scotch and I am coming over to your house… well make a party of it!"

"I can't. I have a dinner tonight…"

"Really? Well, things are going very well with you and Eriol. The last time we talked about, you told me that you were so close of divorcing him. What have change?"

"The fact that he is trying to save this marriage"

"But you don't sound so convince of it"

"I don't know what I suppose to feel… I am so confused"

"Sakura: between you and Eriol there's always been trust. You should trust him and let go your fears"

"A long time ago, I lost my fears Tomoyo chan. The truth about being hurt by him, it's made me strong enough" Sakura answers upset "If you want to come tonight I don't recommend you… is a meeting with very boring Politian's and their wives. You will get bored. Why don't you come on Sunday? Will made a brunch of it"

"Really, Sakura chan? That would be fantastic!" She answers "I will see you on Sunday before noon"

"Perfect" Answers the green eyes and kept listened until Tomoyo hang up. The she looked on the phone and said "Yes, perfect" erasing her smile.

Tomoyo hangs up and quickly pushes a speeding dial to soon hear the answering machine saying _"It's Hiragizawa. Leave your message after the tone_" Tomoyo doesn't waist any time to say "It me. I got home early than we planned. I couldn't stay much longer away! I want to see you. Tomorrow. I want to see you tomorrow! I don't care if she finds it out! I am tired of this game! Or you do something, divorce her or tell her about us, or I will! So you better be in my apartment or calling me tonight" once she ends she hangs up the phone.

The Sunday came suddenly and Tomoyo walked that house because she knew every room of it. Sakura wasn't yet ready and Tomoyo took the opportunity to walk to Eriols office surprising him by her presence and also her boldness to see him alone. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" walking towards the door and looking outside.

"Calm down. She is upstairs"

"You have some nerves… dint I tell you before to stop bothering me?"

"That's it's you call to my presence, lover?" Say Tomoyo without any remorse. "But I dint bothered you when you need me to sank in your dick, dint you?"

"Stop it! Stop it! I am tired of this… of all this!"

"Really? When that happened? –when I told you yesterday that I am telling everything to Sakura? Or when you took me in this very office, months ago! Under your wife's nose, nevertheless"

"Stop it, Tomoyo. Stop it!" Said Eriol looking furious at her. "You know that I love you baby… I love you so much" Caressing her shoulders with interest and looking at her amethyst eyes. "But we have to play things carefully. Sakura dint fall for Li… we have to look for somebody else…" Looking her repress look he asks "What?"

"I am tired of playing this cat-mouse game! Sakura won't fall for anybody and that's clear. I am giving you an ultimatum: or you get her to sign the divorce or I will tell her everything about us and you will have to compensate for everything. And I am walking away from you… for good!"

Tomoyo step back from him and walked away. Just in time to come face to face with Sakura who was coming down the stairs. "What's wrong? You look upset"

"A bad day that's all Sakura –chan" Kissing her in the cheek. "How are you?"

"I am fine" she answers showing the way to the living room "Did you say hello to Eriol?"

"Yes I was in his office, right now" She says. "Surprised to see me here"

"Oh you know him. He is in oblivion when I tell him stuff. Must have slipped his mind" smiles to her friend. "Have you talked lately to Li?"

"No. why?"

"Just asking, that's all. Eriol doesn't know anything of him. He just disappear the day of the charity"

"Maybe went back home. He had some problem. What do I know?"

"I am surprised. You told me you were again interested in him" She smiles nervously to her friend "I though you had slept with him. Or he was maybe in Japan with you"

"No. I hadn't seen him" Tomoyo says sourly to her friend. Sakura pours some ice tea to her glasses and talk about mundane topics before Eriol join them and after that, went to the dinner room to enjoy their lunch.

Tomoyo and Eriol avoid direct contact and the silent of the male between them, makes Sakura chatty and friendly making conversation between them. Finally Eriol laughs polite to Sakura jokes or Tomoyo anecdotes.

"Tomoyo-Chan? Who was that guy I saw you yesterday? A new boyfriend, perhaps?"

"Guy? What Guy?" Asks Eriol glancing at the amethyst and then to his wife for the sudden change of color in Tomoyo´s face.

"A cute guy I saw Tomoyo kissing good bye to yesterday" Answers innocently Sakura at her husband and smiles to add "Kissing passionately might add. It's British. I know for its complexion"

"You went to my apartment?" She finally talks.

"Uh hum" She answers diverted. "I was looking for you to buy some new fancy china. But you dint tell me before that you have a boyfriend. I would never appear out of nowhere if you tell me."

"Well you keep some surprises" Says Eriol in a very deep voice. Tomoyo dint lost him out of sight and saw the fire in his eyes. He was furious. And Tomoyo feared to his look. "Who is this guy?"

"Sakura is confused. She made a mistake!"

"Come Tomoyo –chan. You know you can trust us. Right, Eriol? We are your friends"

"Yes" Insists Eriol and Tomoyo grunt her sight at him. "You can tell us who is he"

"I…. I…" She tries to say but she is nervous. She suddenly stands up from her chair "I have to go" walking away from the pair.

"What? Why? Tomoyo chan wait!" Sakura insist walking behind her friend. "I don't see what is wrong. If you are in love with this guy…" but Tomoyo doesn't look at her: She picks up her coat and the purse from the hands or the maid. "Tomoyo…"

"Stop it Sakura! Just stop it! What did you want to accomplish with this? What?"

"I don't get your attitude. I was just making conversation… If you are going out with this guy…"

"I am not going out with him …"

"You told me you were in a serious commitment. You told me that, months ago! I just thought…"

"No Sakura you dint think!" She says out of her mind. "Because if you do you will see what it happens underneath you nose!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ask your husband! I am out of here!!" Shrieks furious and slapping the door behind her.

Sakura keeps her eyes in the door and walks towards the dinning room. "What the heck was that?" asks to her husband taking seat again in the table: Eriol kept in its place and looked nervous and confused. "She is your friend, Eriol. Did I touch some nerve?"

"I really don't know" Answers looking at her "Are you sure, of what you saw?"

"Of course. It was Tomoyo chan. Besides she was in a bathrobe. I suppose that guy and her are intimate. I don't get what put her so nervous. We always knew that Tomoyo is liberal. I don't know what just happened"

Eriol kept silent. He almost dint eat. Once he finished, he excuses with Sakura and tell her that he was taking a few drinks with his friends in the club. Twenty minutes later, he was knocking in Tomoyo´s apartment.

Tomoyo opens the door after some persistence of him. Once he walks inside doesn't doubt to slap hard the woman, making her tremble standing up and walk a few steps from him "You bitch. How dare you? How dare you to make ultimatums?! How dare you to force me to get out of my marriage when you are sleeping with half of London?"

"You have no right to come to claim me!! Your still married Eriol! Married! And with my best friend! Still you come here to fuck me! Betraying her, every time!! I have the right to fuck every man I want!"

"You still like a bitch, does it like a bitch… if it barks and moves the tail…" He is now being slapped by her.

"Don't you dare… you are worst than me!" Tomoyo yells and slaps again. "You keep coming for more, aren't you?"

Eriol grins at her with a smile in his face and adds "You are a whore. Luckily for me, I dint separate from Sakura, for a piece of shit like you." Walking towards the door.

"You think this is over? Remember that Sakura believes everything I tell her. And the fact that her best friend has been doing her husband will make a bad impression. You will have to give her the last penny of your money. I will tell her everything and you get nothing. I will tell all… how's that?" Smiling at him triumph. "Unless of course, you pay me…"

"Pay you, what?"

"My silence of course" Crossing her arms and looking and challenge him. "Admit it: you don't want me opening my mouth to Sakura or her attorney, don't you?"

Eriol took from his coat his checkbook and wrote an amount in one of them and sign it. In silence, he throws the paper to her face. Tomoyo was reading the amount once the man walked out of it.

--

Eriol gets home twenty past six and in the door he finds his wife sitting down in one of the chairs with her coat put on, and a purse in her hand. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am leaving Eriol" She says standing up and walking towards the man "I was waiting for you, so you don't get a reason for searching for me. And I am in no mood of writing a letter."

"I don't understand" He says. Sakura senses with her nose the smell of alcohol coming from the man's mouth. "What are you saying?"

"That I want the divorce Eriol. I want to divorce you" Says sounding firm.

"You are joking. Maybe, mocking me. You have no sense of humor dear"

"Eriol: I am no trying to be funny" she says. "A cab is waiting for me outside and my lawyer will contact you"

"What is wrong with you? How come you make this decision all of the sudden? I thought everything was fine"

"Yes. I thought so too. That was until I find out that you are sleeping with no other that my ex-best friend"

Eriol froze and the little color in his face went away all of the sudden. His blue eyes looked for answers in Sakura and said y a low voice "Where… Sakura! You can't believe what that woman says"

"No. I would try to give you the reason of the doubt if the case was of Tomoyo word against yours: But a picture worth a thousand of words, Eriol" Sakura looks at him with defiant. "Denied it if you can" Sakura looks into his blues eyes "You told her that you love her… you told her to give you time… you were with her right now. Seeing that the fact that she is cheating on you was actually true… isn't Eriol?"

Eriol understand everything complete looking one second into Sakura´s eyes: She was recording their conversation in the study. "For how long..?"

"Give me some credit Eriol: Don't you think I will sooner or later connect the dots? I notice that her absence of London; and you "Role model of a "Husband" behavior"? Everything is connected. You… both of you took me as a stupid" Walking towards the door and he quickly grasp her arm.

"You are right: I am a stupid. But I care for you Sakura… I don't want to loose you"

"No Eriol. Don't try this. You know that everything between you and her is over for now… that is why you are asking for a second chance" Sakura answers back "I am not giving you that. You don't deserve it. I am filing for divorce. And what is mine of the prenuptial. Don't think I will be considerate with you… I am taking you for all. And this time, I have proof" Eriol pale and white as snow let go her arm and watch her closing the door after her.

--

Two months passes. Sakura is sitting in the meeting room in the most prestigious law firm in London along side her lawyer. The woman is attractive and looks very serious. By the time, Eriol and his lawyer get in and sat down the woman says "Let's be reasonable and go home early"

"I Agree" Says Hiragizawa lawyer. Eriol kept silent looking at Sakura. But Sakura is looking at the man who talks. "It's inconceivable to Mrs. Hiragizawa to be asking for all Mr. Hiragizawa fortune. Mr. Hiragizawa is in some investments and projects and the money is all invested"

"Due the nature or their prenuptial I am well aware that all the money that is rightfully of my client has to be called _of her_. After all, both of them signed the prenuptial and I wasn't my clients who commit infidelity" Says Sakura Lawyer-. "Foremost, that money invested automatically becomes, my client's. So her investment is the one Mr. Hiragizawa did"

"You can't do this Sakura! You almost put me in bankruptcy"

"You have to talk to me, Mr. Hiragizawa" Says the lawyer. "I am the one you are negotiating with. I have the written confession of Daidouji Tomoyo, you former lover. She is willing to confess that you had an extra official relationship with her, during your marriage with my client" says the woman sliding the documents in the big table towards Hiragizawa and his lawyer. "Also the video tape with voice of you and your … friend"

"That tape was not legal put in my clients office"

"Come on, are you really want to test it in court? They will grant my client what she deserves. Besides that tape also speaks of a third party in this mess. Mr. Li will be force to testify in behalf of my client" Says the woman "What you and Daidouji did is illegal Mr. Hiragizawa. You put in danger you wife sending someone to seduce her. I will put the facts in order and you and Daidouji will be serving jail time"

"You can't prove that she was in real danger"

"You are really one case… that woman was put in danger of rape or something worse. She dint knew this man and due the attitude of your client, I highly doubt that he was taking care of her safety"

Eriol glance at Sakura and her green eyes, showed no compassion for the man or his situation. He said in low voice "Give her what she wants"

"What…?" Said the lawyer surprise while Sakura dint say anything and her lawyer was hearing pleased the words of Sakura Husband.

"Give her what she wants. I will not take these matters into court. I will be socially destroyed. More than only getting divorce"

"Good decision. Also we will be suing Miss Daioduji for complicity and putting in danger my client's life. So be warned from now that you have one month to pay"

"Why are you doing this?" asks Eriol surprise that Sakura is going after Daidouji also. "Why? Isn't enough for you to punish me? Why her too?"

Sakura finally opens her mouth to speak and says "Do you think this makes me happy? I was betrayed for the two people I trusted the most. I am not happy. Tomoyo dint cared about my feelings or the danger I was. That dint stops her. And besides, what do you care? Dint she toss you away?"

"You better not talk" Advices Eriol´s lawyer to him looking at him ready to reply to his wife. "Everything you say could be incriminatory"

Sakura stood up and say to her lawyer "Ill be going now. I don't have anything else to say". And not looking for second time to her sooner to be, ex-husband.

--

One month later, Sakura checks her banking account to find the latest transaction to her name over two hundred thousand pounds and smiles. Lift up her sight to say "It wasn't suppose to be like this"

"I understand. But you have to make a statement with this. They couldn't get away with it and punished yourself"

"The fact that you revealed the truth to me, help a great deal Syaoran" Says the woman glancing at him, both of them sitting in the dinner room of the comfortable apartment in Japan. An apartment that now, they live together. "I will be grateful for ever for that"

"I should be punished too. I helped with that…"

"You told me the truth. You couldn't see me get hurt by them. That says a great deal of you"

"Bah! I am no saint Sakura… but I care for you … so much."

"I know… but" Standing up and walking passing next to him "Prove it… I will be waiting for you… in the bedroom" then walking to the room being glance by her lover.

Syaoran couldn't resist her offer and smiled timidly while in his mind the memories of their first meeting after the charity came onto his mind.

_Three months early, Syaoran was waiting for her under the heavy rain. Knew that Sakura, wont waist anytime to go out and walk under the rain when the weather gave her the chance. Like a clock, there she was: under a heavy coat and with an umbrella, go out of the house and in a corner, caught with her surprising her. _

_Sakura opened her eyes widely. She couldn't say anything because of the surprise to find him in front of her after more than one month of silence. _

"_What do you want?" She asks over the noise of the heavy rain. _

"_Ten minutes with you… that's all" _

"_Ten minutes? Of what, exactly? To tell me that I am not good enough for you or you for me?" Says coldly "If that is, better step out of my way" _

"_I care for you! You know… I haven't forgotten you… I couldn't… these weeks…"_

"_Save it, Syaoran… I don't want to know! Go back to the next woman you are sleeping with…! Go with Daidouji! She is easy!"_

"_She is not you. I don't care about her or anyone else!" He says firmly grasping her by the arm "And… I … I… am in love with you" _

_Sakura kept looking at him and into his eyes, in silence. She dints say anything. _

"_Don't you say anything?" _

"_What do you want me to say? You are no the commitment type of guy. You said it yourself! You only live to "Take what women offer" those were your exact words. " Sakura says abruptly. "I am trying to work on my marriage, Syaoran. You belong to the past" _

"_Your marriage? What marriage, Sakura? The one, when your husband doesn't touch you? Your marriage: were he can't make you tremble like I do. Make love to you the way I do?"_

"_Stop it! Stop it already! I am trying so hard to forget you…! Leave me alone!" walking past him but suddenly he is again at her side, walking the same pace as her. "What do you want? What is it?" _

"_I don't feel desire for no other women, Sakura… no the way I do for you"_

_Sakura stops to say "That is a lie Syaoran…all lies! I don't get your persistence… get away from me! I mean it!"_

"_They are lying to you Sakura" he says suddenly "Daidouji and Hiragizawa… they are an item" _

"_You are making this up! I can't believe you! You are a pig!" _

"_They search for me!" Says rapidly and add "To make business with them. To take you to bed so they could have evidence for their case and Eriol give you nothing according to the prenuptial. And then marry Tomoyo. I am telling you the truth. Please, believe me!" _

_Sakura suddenly understood his words and Syaoran waited to be slapped by the woman. But it dint happened._

"_You were agreed with it?" _

"_Yes… at first" _

_His brown eyes dint trembled to meet the green of hers. Sakura was shocked and perturbed by the information. Syaoran dint interrupt her silence. Not until she said "Take me… to a bar… or restaurant… I want the whole story…" _

_In the restaurant they both drank a heavy scotch. Syaoran told her everything and how was planned to happen. Sakura listen silently. "The kiss in the bedroom…" She started all crimson once he finishes his explanation and his enrolment in the plan . _

"_There was a camera in one of the bed post. I took the tape after you walked out and tossed it away" _

"_I… I understand" _

"_From the first moment I kissed you I felt something was off… with me I mean. I couldn't resist the way you looked at me. I was getting very interested in you… and when… well the elevator thing… well lets just say that I am not the kind of guy who gives everything without wanting something back. But with you, wasn't the case" he told her in a low voice "When we slept together the first time I was scared. And being scared makes me say the stupidest things… I had never being in love Sakura… I had never being into a commitment relationship. I am vulgar… a ruthless man. I had fucked every woman who has offered. I dint think for a second that precisely your sweetness and innocence beside of your attitude towards me, will make me fall all of it. So I decided to break the agreement with Eriol and got out of London.That happened the day after the charity. When you told me your feelings for me. I... I got scared" _

_Sakura was crimson and surprise by his declaration. Not the most romantic one but it felt from the heart. When Sakura felt finally able to speak she said. "I don't know what to say… I can't… I can't go back there…" _

"_I am so sorry Sakura. I never felt the capacity to hurt you… I can't allow Hiragizawa and Daidouji to played you like they are doing" _

"_My god… they are actually together…" She spoke in a very low voice with tear coming from your eyes. _

"_Yes" Says Li and awaits a minute to add "Let´s get out of here… out of London. Away. You and me. They will never get to you again. Let's just go"_

_Sakura find that proposition tempting. Of course she will never think it twice coming from Syaoran. _

"_No" She says proudly. "No. they have to pay… pay for everything they had done to me…"_

"_Sakura…" _

"_I want them to pay Syaoran… don't get me wrong. But I had found out because you care for me… but what will be the case of another man? Would he really confess everything to me? Taking care of me, like you did?" she stood up and Syaoran held her by the arm. _

"_Think rationally. You just can't face your husband now. Besides, they will deny everything. Sit down" She did what he said. "Take another scotch. Then, will meet again. I will help you with everything"_

"_I can't … I can't act the same way with them… I just…"_

"_I understand. But think this rationally. Right now you are furious and won't solve anything to put yourself in trouble giving notice that you know the truth" lowing his voice "The only think you will accomplished without prove in your hands is exactly prove to them what they want. Know that we are intimate"_

_Sakura nodded confused but understood his explanation. _

"_You look beautiful Sakura… I've missed you so much" _

"_What about you Syaoran?" Sakura ask after a moment "Where were you?"_

"_In China. I kept low profile for a couple of weeks. Then I went to Japan"_

"_Japan?" _

"_I knew that Daidouji was in Japan. I took me a little time to find it out… Daidouji is not been loyal to Hiragizawa… she is hitting the sack with all who offers and has two things: Money or she is physically interest to" _

"_I don't understand. She is my best friend. I've always been suspicious about them… and their friendship… but now…"_

_Syaoran serves her another glass of scotch. "I will help you to get your revenge of them. They are idiots for doing this to you…"_

"_I need to get a lawyer"_

"_And proof. Don't worry sweetie: I will help you collect all the evidence that we can get"_

"_Thank you. I won't be sleeping with you Syaoran. Thank you for helping me… or offering to help but I can't … I won't be giving you a second chance so you can toss me away every time you feel that you are coming to close"_

"_I understand. I won't push you Sakura. I am willing to wait the time you need me to" _

And Sakura did it. She contacted Syaoran and put their plan in motion. They never met in person and by the time everything was done (Even the day Eriol went for the last time to Tomoyo´s Apartment) Syaoran took pictures and then travel that same night to Japan, mailing the pictures to Sakura´s lawyer already pick out for the woman. Of course their divorce produced a scandal in their circle of friends. But it was more outrageous when Sakura told a close friend their real nature of the divorce making Daidouji´s life in London unbearable for the woman whose secret life involved some relationships and others simply were put in her responsibility.

Sakura under Syaoran body was catching her breath while he looked at her with desire. "I love you…" He said surprising her. Sakura open her eyes widely. "I wanted you to know…I love you so much"

"I know"

"Really? You know?"

"From the first time in this apartment you took me in this bed… I knew that you loved me. And you dint want anyone else"

"Well you give yourself too much credit" he mocks at her.

"I want to live Syaoran. I want to experience real life… I want to travel. And I want you to come with me" She smiles.

"Only you could be capable of taming me my dearest…" he murmurs against her mouth and biting her lip. Then he travels kissing her chin, her neck and going under and under in the covers until he starts to stimulate her intimacy making her moan and breathe heavily.

Sakura dint hold her excitement or her voice. Syaoran knew how to fill her up without thinking it twice. Their bed was an explosion of new experiments sexually and intimate. Sakura was willing to try it all and her sensations weren't nothing like experienced with Eriol.

That very night a visit made her appearance in the Department of both of them: Syaoran dint surprise when he found in the door no one else but Daidouji. She looked both surprise and furious.

"So you did it…" She started with angry. Then Sakura came on her sight "You … I knew it!"

Sakura looked displease with her presence. "What do you want?"

"Money of course. You left me with out a cent! My mother won't be helping me"

"Maybe has to do with the fact that I told her what you do to me!" Says Sakura back at her face "You destroyed my life! My marriage! "

"Well doesn't look like it?" She answers back "Well done Syaoran. You were smarter than Eriol. Fucking a rich woman and the same time, fucking your friends… because that's what you did. Betray us. And pretending to be enjoying this iceberg" looking down at Sakura.

"Stop it Tomoyo! I don't want to see you or know about you again. We are of your life from now on. If you appear here or in our life's again I will be filing a report of harassment. And other thing: You are so good in what you do, there is your profession… you are a total slut… so make that you calling card" Says Sakura slapping the door in her face in front of a very astonishing Syaoran.

"Well look who is rebelling" Was all he could say.

"What I can tell you? I am learning from the best" she says grasping his waist with her arms.

"Indeed you are… my dearest" He says taking her by the arms and making her laugh.

And they understood that no one else matter in that moment.

_**-- The end. **_

_Hi all! I know! A little bit late. I am so sorry. I thought things wouldn't be so complicated but it was a little bit difficult to put things into perspective. I like to end my fics in six chapters or seven but I think that for my next work, six will be complicated. Well this it the end of the story. I hope you like the conclusion. Most of you who had read other of my stories will be asking: Why Tomoyo is so slutty? I really don't know why that is… Tomoyo gives me the impression of being too wild if we type the correct words and make a history very interest in her… and talking about that, I will be uploading a next project that will be really HOT! Is of course of CCS and will be involving all the sexual fantasies of ourselves fans. The leading lady will be Sakura and will be involving lemon, yuri, hot lemons and hot guys and hot lemons… did I mention yuri? It will be M and I will be posting in another servers with the correct warnings because everything I've wrote before will be short of what I be showing here: Tomoyo will be playing the second leading and her relationship between her and Syaoran will be sizzling… if you like what I am describing I am putting a preview of what will be seeing in the next ff: _

"_Don't you have any decency, Tomoyo-chan?" She asked with acid voice. "Your adventures they're not a secret of state, and that's it, thanks to you. Your reputation is on the floor and your little escapade yesterday in his bike…" _

"_Lighten up, Sakura –Chan" She says very calm taking another zip to her cigarette. "Look: I do what everyone does"_

"_Not everyone" disagree with her. _

"_Just what every girl wants" She paraphrases smiling lightly "Syaoran Li is all a man, Sakura Chan. He knows how to please a woman. It's not my fault to take a taste of our game."_

"_You know what people say about him" She sounds alarm "How can be… how dare you to take off with him… and like that"_

"_You sound disappointed"_

"_I Am!" she yells at her "Don't you hear what everyone says about him? I heard a girl last year that after they go out, he never called her back. He is using you. Cant you see that?" _

"_Hush it girl. Every one knows that you are crazy about him and willing to be possessed by him and his dick. Admit it: the resentment is making you yelled at me and everything else" Says with no remorse. Sakura head acquires a lightly crimson. "And let me tell you something: that is a true experience. He is an animal. He knows what you want" taking another zip and feeling suddenly spiced up "Yeah… Syaoran Li does it like no one else"_

"_Really Tomoyo-Chan?" She opened her eyes widely. _

"_Yeah! We have our agreement: we use each other and have the conviction to be fucking the most popular kids in our respective schools, having this kind of reputation give you a reason to maintain." _

"_Tomoyo-Chan: you are a strange case" nodding her head. "Really intriguing indeed" _

"_I am popular. Syaoran Li is eating out of my hand also. I don't give any explanation with it" _

"_Not any kind of girl, will want Syaoran Li"  
_

"_Wake up Sakura! Every one wants the bad boy. But if you look so pure, he would ever tried with you. Besides I know by a true fact that even some of the teachers want to ride him." _

So if you like what you see, wait until you read the whole thing: Next project: _**Lust In innocence" **_so, until next time, and thank you so much for all your support.


End file.
